El Juglar
by o.O WiLL Potter O.o
Summary: AU. Harry cree haber perdido todo y no tiene idea de lo que es posible encontrar en medio de una venganza, incluso una vida nueva... pero ¿a qué precio? HxG
1. ¡Precaución! Juglar Trabajando

Capítulo 1¡Precaución! Juglar Trabajando.

Era una noche muy obscura, extrañamente obscura, apenas iluminada por las ráfagas de luz emitidas por los relámpagos, los cuales se reflejaban en los cristales redondos de las pequeñas gafas de un joven de unos veinte años de edad que recorría las solitarias calles de ese olvidado pueblo, las violentas gotas de agua arrojadas por la tormenta formaban un espeso barro en el cual las botas militares de aquel joven se enterraban y luchaban por mantener una buena tracción ante lo resbaloso del terreno, el viento no era para nada benevolente y ofrecía su cuota con su frialdad e ímpetu a crear aun más si eso era posible un ambiente deprimente y para muchos algo atemorizante, sin embargo, al joven parecía no hacerle mucha mella ese ambiente tan desolado, talvez porque dentro de él mismo la situación no pintaba mejor y sus ojos verde esmeralda eran tan fríos e inexpresivos, llenos de tristeza, soledad, melancolía y por su manera de mirar incluso odio.

Hacia tiempo que la media noche había atravesado la línea del reloj aquella donde las campanas hacen su canto mas largo, se sentía la proximidad del alba, pero con lo agresivo del ambiente era de lo más fácil olvidarlo llegando a pensar que una noche como esa no tenia la intención de terminar jamás. Todo el pueblo parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño, estar suspendido en el espacio cual fantasma en medio de la nada, todo exceptuando un errático edificio, sucio y ruinoso donde unas tímidas luces alumbraban lo que se suponía era un anuncio, y digo se suponía porque era más fácil leer un mensaje grabado en la arena seca el día anterior durante una fuerte brisa, la vieja madera del anuncio se movía violentamente ante la fuerza del viento, y de no ser porque seguramente la sostenía algún encantamiento no se podía explicar tan siquiera que aquella rustica tabla simplemente estuviera aun colgada.

Fueron esas luces las que llamaron la atención del joven, e hicieron que se encaminara hacia aquel deplorable lugar, su cabello era tan negro como el cielo encima suyo y era largo hasta los hombros, lo traía suelto y tan empapado que le cubrían casi totalmente el rostro, su vestimenta era totalmente negra y algo desgastada con la exposición a largos viajes en caminos rudos y a climas poco amigables, su larga gabardina de piel lo protegía bastante bien de esos malestares al transitar además de cubrirle convenientemente dada la ocasión y lo que esta ameritaba, para él no era desconocido la sensación de dormir bajo el cobijo de las estrellas o sobre la dureza de una banca de algún parque, sus jeans ya tenían algunas rasgaduras señas de anteriores batallas y aventuras, pero bien podría decirse que estaban muy a la moda y que a una que otra chica le habían parecido de lo más "llamativos", sobre su espalda cargaba un bello estuche también en color negro muy brillante de una lira mágica, espléndidamente acabado señal de su fabricación por los duendes, a pesar de eso a la vista de la mayoría de las personas solo era un juglar ambulante que vagaba con su música por los pueblos y caminos.

Después de un rato de luchar contra la tormenta dando pasos vacilantes el juglar logró ponerse delante del edificio, y acomodándose sus redondas gafas y luego de un esfuerzo al mirar el anuncio alcanzo a leer "Taberna el Perro Muerto" y que también tenia una ilustración de un canino que mas que muerto parecía llevar muchos días en estado de la más plena descomposición.

- ¡Aquí es! – dijo el juglar para si mismo, y después de un largo suspiro de resignación y encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a la puerta del establecimiento, la cual al simple contacto de su mano pareció que su madera se desquebrajaba produciendo un irritante chirrido de sus desgastadas bisagras el cual hizo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente como reflejo a tan espantoso sonido, cuando logró abrirlos después de un instante dio unos pasos firmes hacia el interior del local e inmediatamente un desagradable y penetrante olor llego a su nariz.

-¡Puaaaaaaaj¡Por Merlín! El perro al que hacen referencia en el anuncio seguramente sigue en este lugar – Pensó el juglar a manera de grito al interior de su cerebro, y después de controlar las inmensas ganas de vomitarse ahí mismo, siguió adelante con lo que tenía que hacer.

Permaneció de pie en el umbral de la taberna la recorrió atentamente con la vista, como un águila buscando a su próxima presa, el lugar era mas deprimente adentro de lo que se pudiera imaginar al verlo por fuera, las mesas y las sillas eran de lo mas viejas, desgastadas y muchas estaban precariamente reparadas simplemente para que se mantuvieran en pie, distribuidas descuidadamente por todo el lugar, el piso era de cerámica muy vieja y tenia varias partes completamente rotas y en su mayoría estaba enmohecido, las paredes no habían sido pintadas en años salvo por los recuerdos, firmas, caricaturas algo subidas de tono y pensamientos personales que algunos parroquianos del lugar impulsados por su creatividad interna habían exteriorizado burdamente con graffiti o cualquier marcador permanente hubo llegado a su artística mano.

Además de los murales las paredes tenían unos poco menos estilizados agujeros que mostraban la constitución interna de su construcción, y la barra de la taberna, esa si era digna de mirarse, una autentica obra de arte, si el que la mirara era ni mas ni menos que un integrante de la familia Addams y tuviera algún problema visual, su forma era una media elipse y a primera vista no se le encontraba una puerta de entrada a su interior, salvo saltando sobre ella, la cava que ocupaba la pared justo detrás de la barra, tenía unas cuantas botellas llenas de polvo y donde las arañas mostraban orgullosas su trabajo, y vaya que trabajaban en ese lugar, además de un gran espejo al fondo terriblemente empañado y ennegrecido por la suciedad..

Los presentes en aquel lugar según pudo observar el juglar, parecían estar totalmente de acuerdo con la decoración de la taberna, todos vestían túnicas de colores obscuros que iban de los tonos grises al negro con capuchas e incluso algunos tenían puestas unas mascaras extrañas sobre sus rostros, las pocas partes expuestas de su cuerpo estaban llenas de tatuajes de raras formas y multicolores, cicatrices de todo tipo, perforaciones y una que otra manera de decoración corporal que ya no le dieron muchas ganas de investigar sobre ellas, en total eran ocho de ellos distribuidos en las mesas alrededor un par mas sentados en la barra y el tabernero, este era bastante peculiar, no muy alto pero con un cuerpo bastante fornido, tenia la cabeza rasurada y en el lugar en el que alguna vez debió crecer el cabello tenia tatuado unas flamas que le cubrían todo el cráneo, unos bigotes poblados que difícilmente mostraban sus labios, que cualquier morsa que se precie de serlo envidiaría, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención al juglar de aquel hombre eran sus ojos que eran de un pálido azul que daba la impresión de estar vacíos y sin vida alguna, pero que sin embargo veían, como lo pudo comprobar cuando estos se posaron de manera intimidante sobre su persona, sacándole bruscamente de sus anotaciones mentales.

- ¡Ey tú¡Vete de aquí que ya estamos cerrados! – gritó descortésmente el tabernero. El juglar hizo como que no lo había escuchado y dio un par de pasos firmes hacia la barra mientras todos los presentes lo miraban fijamente de manera retadora.

- ¿Estás sordo o que diantre te pasa? – volvió a gritar ahora mas fuerte el tabernero

- Solo soy un juglar en busca de un trabajo señor – respondió tranquilamente el joven llegando hasta la barra y sentándose en uno de los banquillos desocupados justo al lado de los dos que ya estaban ahí; las risas de los presentes no se hizo esperar provocando que el lugar pareciera vibrar ante esas muestras de burlesca alegría.

- Pues aquí no hay trabajo y menos para un juglar, así que ¡lárgate de aquí chico! – le respondió el tabernero clavando sus vacíos ojos en los del joven una vez terminó de reírse.

- Vamos amable caballero – respondió cortésmente el juglar sin evitar la pesada mirada que tenia ante sus ojos – el clima afuera es insoportable, la verdad no encontré un lugar seco donde poder alojarme esta terrible noche, pronto amanecerá y podré marcharme como ustedes lo desean, además les recompensaría por este favor amigos -

El tabernero ni siquiera realizó un parpadeo y dijo - ¿Cómo podría un miserable juglar ambulante como tú recompensarnos por dejarte pasar la tormenta en este lugar? – con lo que logró sacar otras risitas burlonas de los demás.

- Pues precisamente señor, de esa manera, puedo amenizarles la velada con mi humilde música, no tengo muchos galeones encima, de hecho apenas unos cuantos knuts, con el clima como ha estado este día la gente no ha salido de sus casas y apenas he logrado obtener unas cuantas monedas – dijo el joven mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la tristeza y trataba de ser de lo más convincente.

- ¡Dale una oportunidad hombre! – intervino uno de los presentes que se encontraba en la barra dirigiéndose al tabernero, mostrando una horrible mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa - ¿Hace cuanto no tenemos algo de entretenimiento decente en este lugar? – Al mismo tiempo todos los demás presentes asentían apoyando sus palabras – De todas maneras – este continuo hablando como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – si no nos gusta su música, ya veremos otras maneras en que logre entretenernos- concluyo lanzándole una mirada maléfica al joven juglar.

- ¡Como aquel bufón que vino a contarnos unos chistes hace poco! – agregó un enmascarado que se encontraba en unas de las mesas mas retiradas del local, haciendo que todos los presentes se carcajearan de una manera aun más fuerte que antes – Es una verdadera pena que nuestro "humor" haya sido demasiado para él – haciendo que las risas se alargaran y que alguno tuviera que inclinarse sobre la mesa dando golpecitos sobre esta a causa de tanta gracia que tenia encima.

- Esta bien chico- dijo mas tranquilamente el tabernero – muéstranos lo que sabes hacer y luego ya veremos que pasa – apenas este terminó de decir eso, el joven juglar retiró de su espalda aquel estuche y con el cuidado que se le da a aquellas cosas que son valiosas lo coloco suavemente sobre la burda madera de la barra. Al notar el estuche sobre la barra tanto el tabernero como los dos individuos que se encontraban junto al juglar pusieron una expresión de susto e instintivamente sus cuerpos retrocedieron.

- Es solo mi equipo de trabajo – dijo tratando sonar tranquilizador el juglar al notar tan peculiar reacción de los presentes – en el estuche llevo mi lira mágica con la que mi música fluye, y con lo que me gano la vida – los aludidos parecieron no escuchar y solamente miraban detenidamente el estuche.

- ¡Ábrelo con mucho cuidado chico! – ordeno algo nervioso el tabernero haciendo que los otros ocupantes de la barra sacaran sus varitas apuntando directamente al juglar, los que se encontraban en las mesas se miraban unos a otros y susurraban palabras entre ellos sin perder de vista lo que en la barra ocurría, el juglar simplemente se limitó a que con un suave pase de su mano sobre el estuche se escuchara un suave ¡clic! Mientras los que le apuntaban se pusieron mas tensos, a continuación el joven tranquilamente con ambas manos levantó la tapa del estuche dejando a la vista su contenido.

Aquellos hombres no podían creer lo que tenían delante de sus ojos, y no era para menos, en el estuche se encontraba una lira mágica muy bella, hecha de plata y oro, con detalles en todo tipo de piedras preciosas, de las cuerdas parecían desprenderse destellos caprichosos que daba la impresión de tener vida propia. Y sin dar tiempo para mas el juglar suavemente volvió a cerrar el estuche aun bajo la mirada atenta de los demás. – Les dije caballeros que solo era la lira mágica de un simple juglar ambulante – dijo el joven para terminar con el incomodo silencio que rodeaba todo el lugar haciendo que los que tenían sus varitas apuntándole las quitaran y guardaran.

- Ninguna precaución es poca con el mal nacido de Harry Potter rondando por ahí – dijo aun nervioso el tabernero.

– ¡Si! tienes razón, el muy desgraciado se ha encargado de eliminar a muchos de nuestros colegas – agrego uno de los de la barra.

- ¿Eliminar? Ese Potter los ha exterminado¡literalmente los ha hecho pedazos! – continuó el otro de la barra sorbiendo un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla dando la impresión de que recuerdos mortales atacaban su mente.

- Yo he escuchado de él en los caminos – dijo tranquilamente el joven juglar mientras pasaba sus verdes ojos alrededor del lugar, logrando tener la atención de todos los presentes con sus palabras – pero a mi me parece que solo es una simple leyenda o una tonta exageración de la gente de los pueblos por donde he viajado, absurdos cuentos para asustar a los niños – agregó de la manera mas pausada y tranquila que se pudiera ver.

- No dirías que son exageraciones si hubieras visto la cantidad de cadáveres que ese Potter ha dejado detrás de si, muchacho tonto – replico el tabernero visiblemente molesto ante el comentario del juglar.

- ¿Y como es ese Harry Potter¿Alguien lo conoce acaso? – pregunto el juglar con una cara de lo mas divertida y al mismo tiempo sin dejar de pasar su mirada por todo su alrededor, capturando cada detalle que podía.

- Nadie que lo haya enfrentado ha vivido para contar su apariencia – dijo solemnemente el tabernero secándose la frente con un sucio pañuelo.

– Se dice que es un sujeto que mide más de dos metros de altura y pesa más de 150 kilos – afirmo uno de los sujetos de la barra con lo cual el juglar se miro de pies a cabeza e hizo un gesto de medirse a lo alto y a lo ancho.

– Yo creo que debe ser un hombre lobo o algo así para explicar su fiereza – dijo asustado uno de los q se encontraban en una de las mesas, con lo que el juglar empezó a oler su ropa – ¡Uff! Admito que huelo a perro pero en este pueblo hay que ver lo difícil que es encontrar una ducha – comento como un susurro el juglar pero nadie lo escuchó.

- A todo esto chico… – comento el tabernero otra vez fijando su vacía mirada sobre la del juglar - ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar? – termino la pregunta endureciendo la mirada.

- Una persona muy amable me recomendó este pueblo y en especial esta taberna para venir a trabajar – contesto el juglar mostrando una sonrisa perfecta, haciendo que el tabernero pusiera una cara de no entender muy bien lo que el joven le había dicho – Pero señor… ¿Acaso ese Potter no tiene alguna seña particular para poder reconocerlo? – pregunto sonriente trayendo al tabernero del lugar a donde sus pensamientos lo habían llevado.

- ¡Oh si! – le contestó después de una leve meditación – El infeliz tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente… ¡Maldito hij…¡argh! – no alcanzó a terminar el tabernero, porque justo cuando daba la descripción el juglar alegremente con una mano retiro el largo cabello que cubría su frente mostrando su cicatriz en forma de rayo, y antes de que pudiera el tipo reaccionar Harry de sus mangas sacó una varita en cada una de sus manos y lanzó un hechizo que pegó de lleno en el pecho del tabernero haciéndolo salir disparado hacia atrás destrozando con su pesado cuerpo la rustica cava, al mismo tiempo con la otra varita lanzo otro hechizo hacia el sujeto que se encontraba junto a él en la barra dejándolo completamente fuera de combate.

Después de eso el lugar se volvió un caos, todos los que quedaban de una sola pieza en la taberna sacaron sus varitas y con gritos de rabia empezaron a lanzar maldiciones sobre Harry, este con gran velocidad de un salto logró pasarse a la parte de atrás de la barra en lo que rayos de color verde cruzaban sobre él destrozando las paredes de la cava, aun no lograba incorporarse de la caída cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la ropa, rápidamente alzo la vista para ver de que se trataba y reconoció al hombre que hace unos instantes ocupaba el otro lugar en la barra y que ahora estaba sobre ella tratando de someterlo para golpearlo, Harry solo atinó a sujetarlo también y lo jaló hacia donde se encontraba él haciéndolo caer detrás de la barra, y por unos instantes los que se habían quedado detrás de la barra solo podían escuchar ruidos, golpes, gritos, ver luces de hechizos, sin alcanzar a mover un dedo por la expectación, hasta que de repente su compañero salió volando hacia ellos golpeando fuertemente con su cuerpo ya sin vida la muy destartalada pared, haciéndolos reaccionar y lanzar maldiciones mas intensamente que antes hacia la barra que protegía al juglar.

Harry estaba sintiendo como la barra recibía todos los impactos de las maldiciones, las vibraciones que esta producía ante el ataque se mezclaban con los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y sabia que esta no tardaría en ceder por lo que urgentemente tenia que hacer algo para salir de ahí o se convertiría en un blanco fácil.

- ¡Harry eres un idiota! – pensó en voz alta a manera de regaño personal – a ver si ya para la próxima haces un plan antes de meterte en estos problemas – se decía encogiéndose de hombros, pero un rayo verde le paso muy cerca de la cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar.

- ¡El estuche¡Claro! si para eso lo traje ahora que recuerdo – gateando y al mismo tiempo esquivando maldiciones y pedazos de taberna que se le venían encima logró llegar hasta donde había dejado el estuche sobre la barra, tomo aire y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo logro hacer que el estuche cayera hasta donde se encontraba, justo cuando por el impacto de una maldición sobre la cava hizo que una botella cayera directamente encima de la cabeza de Harry - ¡Ouch! Eso dolió – fue lo que alcanzó a decir al mismo tiempo que se frotaba su adolorido cráneo, pero recordó que no tenia tiempo para eso, así que pasó suavemente una mano sobre el estuche y seguidamente la otra haciendo el mismo movimiento, se escucho dos ¡clic! Seguidos, al abrir el estuche no se encontró con la hermosa lira mágica sino con una gran cantidad de objetos raros que tenían apariencia peligrosa, más teniendo presente que sobre ellos venían impresa la leyenda "Sortilegios Weasley".

– Mmm veamos… ¿para qué dijeron Fred y George que servían estas cosas? – dijo tomando un par de esferas transparentes que tenían un letrerito rojo diciendo "Muy pero muy peligroso… ¡créanos lo es!, después no diga que no se lo advertimos".

– De seguro es otra de las bromas que me gastan esos dos – pensaba Harry hasta que una gran explosión le hizo ver que una parte de la barra había sido destrozada dejándole el camino abierto a sus oponentes, ya no podía perder el tiempo así que resignado tomó las esferas y las lanzo al otro lado de la barra, instintivamente cerro fuertemente los ojos y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo.

Transcurrió un segundo, nada sucedió, paso otro segundo y aun nada, abrió un ojo extrañado y cuando ya empezaba a abrir el otro para dedicarle unas cuantas malas palabras a los gemelos se escuchó una fuerte explosión que dejo momentáneamente sordo a Harry una poderosa onda expansiva cubrió todo el lugar de polvo y escombros, después de toser por un buen rato, recuperar el sentido del oído y de limpiarse el exceso de polvo en la cara y anteojos, tomo valor para salir de la barra a averiguar la razón de tanta tranquilidad alrededor, cuando salió de un salto fuera de la barra quedó tremendamente sorprendido al ver que a la taberna ya le faltaban prácticamente dos paredes, de todo el mobiliario solo se veían pedazos muy maltrechos, retorcidos y quemados, y de sus adversarios no quedaba algún rastro plenamente reconocible.

- ¡Orale! Si que esas cosas eran peligrosas – dijo para el mismo y se dirigió detrás de la barra hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo del tabernero que aun estaba vivo pero inconciente, se agachó justo a un lado del cuerpo.

- ¡Aguamenti! – conjuró con una de sus varitas haciendo que un chorro de agua le cayera directamente en el rostro del tabernero, este se despertó y al ver el rostro de Harry enfrente al suyo intento aterrorizado incorporarse, pero Harry lo sujeto con una mano de la camisa y con la otra apunto su varita hacia su cara.

- ¡Déjame ir! No, no me mates… ha… haré lo que qui… quieras – apenas lograba balbucear el tabernero.

- ¿Dónde están los Malfoy? – Preguntó Harry con una voz y una mirada que congelarían el Sahara – Dije… ¡¿Dónde demonios están los Malfoy?! – gritó exasperado y apretando su puño contra la camisa del tabernero haciéndole daño al ver que el hombre solo lo miraba con terror y no producía palabra alguna.

- Ellos me matarán si digo algo – apenas logró contestarle en un susurro aguantando el dolor.

- ¡De todas maneras yo te mataré primero así que habla pedazo de escoria! – le gritaba Harry ya perdiendo los estribos y poniéndole la varita entre ceja y ceja amenazadoramente.

- Te… te… lo diré si no me matas – las palabras apenas le salían al tabernero tratando de negociar con su vida.

– Si me lo dices… en lo que a mi respecta respetaré tu vida – le contestó Harry con total seguridad en su voz.

- Los Malfoy tienen una finca a las afueras del Valle de Godric, desde ahí manejan todas sus operaciones ilegales, es una fortaleza que ni siquiera tú puedes penetrar – al decir esto el tabernero alcanzo en dibujar una sonrisa en su maltrecho rostro - ¿Porqué has venido hasta aquí Potter¿Por qué nos has atacado?

- Te he dicho antes que me han recomendado este pueblo y esta taberna especialmente – decía Harry soltando al tabernero y poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiese ocurrido – Un buen señor llamado Amos Diggory me pidió que viniera hasta aquí a darles un saludo de parte de su hijo… Cedric…. Cedric Diggory… ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque no tenia tan buen "humor" como ustedes ¿verdad? – y al decirle todo eso Harry sacó de entre su gabardina una foto de un chico bien parecido y de una gran sonrisa y se la lanzó al tabernero a la cara, este tomó con sus manos temblorosas la foto y al reconocer al chico de la foto se puso aun más pálido llegando a confundirse con un cadáver y su pulso se disparó a niveles críticos haciendo que empezara a tener problemas para respirar – Ustedes torturaron hasta la muerte a ese pobre chico, y me han mandado a cobrarles esa factura – al terminar de decir esa frase Harry volteó a ver directamente a los ojos del tabernero tirado en el desbaratado piso, y le volvió a apuntar ahora con sus dos varitas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Nooooooo! Dijiste que respetarías mi vida si te daba información Potter ¿Qué me vas a hacer¡ Nooooo! – el tabernero gritaba histérico mientras unas lagrimas de miedo rodaban desde sus vacíos ojos y trataba en vano de mover su cuerpo hacia atrás como queriendo atravesar la pared en la que estaba apoyado.

- Por mi tu vida esta perdonada, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, tu muerte esta pactada en mi contrato y esto ya no es personal sino negocios, pero créeme que agradezco tu información y confía en que haré buen uso de ella – y al terminar de decir eso dos luces de color verde salieron de sus varitas impactando en el cuerpo del tabernero dejándolo carente de vida, si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

Harry Potter recuperó después de todo lo que ocurrió esa tormentosa madrugada en el "Perro muerto" esa mirada fría y triste que a últimos años lo habían caracterizado, su pulso y adrenalina lentamente volvían a la normalidad, simplemente guardo sus varitas dentro de su gabardina, recogió y limpio cuidadosamente su estuche colocándoselo de nueva cuenta en su espalda, acomodó su largo cabello en una coleta y se dispuso a salir de lo que quedaba de ese asqueroso lugar.

Casi al llegar a la puerta se encontró parado a un pequeño viejo mago con un uniforme de personal de mantenimiento que sostenía un equipo de limpieza muggle, en su camisa una pequeña placa reluciente mostraba "Igor", tenia la cara completamente desencajada por la sorpresa e impresión de ver los restos de los acontecimientos previamente ocurridos, tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado en esa taberna, Harry simplemente se le acerco como si nada, le coloco un galeón en el bolsillo de su camisa y le dijo al oído con una amigable sonrisa… - Asegúrate que quede todo el lugar bien limpio ehh – el viejo mago se quedo atónito mirando los destrozos y uno que otro resto humano esparcido mientras Harry desaparecía a sus espaldas, teniendo los ojos abiertos como platos sin saber si reír como un loco o de plano llorar desconsoladamente.

La tormenta había cesado por fin y en el horizonte un brillante sol daba comienzo a un nuevo día.


	2. Una pelirroja muy especial

_Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y licenciatarios.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2:** Una Pelirroja muy especial. 

El día estaba despejado, el sol brillaba solemnemente en lo alto del cielo abrazando la tierra con sus candentes rayos, haciendo un gran contraste con el día anterior, la carretera estaba solitaria y solo el viento en pequeñas ráfagas que levantaban pequeñas hojas secas y polvo que danzaban con gráciles movimientos circulares, le daban al lugar algo de vida, ya que sin eso bien se podría tener la impresión de estar mirando una fotografía de un ausente paisaje.

En aquel sector del camino se encontraba instalada una descuidada caseta telefónica muggle, pero a pesar de su estado al menos funcionaba y eso ya era ganancia, así lo consideraba Harry Potter, quien pensaba que era más seguro comunicarse a la manera muggle para hacer mas difícil su localización tanto para la peligrosa organización criminal denominados mortífagos y el mismísimo departamento de aurores, los primeros deseaban verlo bien muerto, sepultado, lleno de gusanos, y en un perfecto estado de biodegradación por meterse y destrozar muchos de sus "respetables negocios"; los segundos lo tenían fichado como un peligroso mercenario y por esa razón habían decidido regalarle unas bonitas vacaciones todo incluido en la "paradisíaca" prisión de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, eso si, con su dotación de dementores personalizados para que valga la pena, porque… ¿qué seria una estadía en Azkaban sin un dementor a tu lado?.

Harry entró a la cabina y marcó un número, no tardo mucho antes que alguien descolgara del otro lado de la línea.

- Aló – se escuchó la voz de un hombre maduro pero con un acento suave y pausado.

– Señor Diggory su encargo ya fue realizado conforme a sus especificaciones – explicó Harry de forma tranquila a manera de un empleado bancario al cerrar un trato.

– Gracias hijo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda – se le escucho al hombre entre sollozos y una evidente alegría.

– Ya sabe en que cuenta de Gringotts depositar el resto del pago… y señor Diggory… no tiene que temer más por esos sujetos, ya no podrán hacerle más daño – y enseguida Harry colgó la bocina.

Por un instante las esmeraldas de sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad del horizonte como tratando de recordar aquello que pudiera darle las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, sentía que las cosas no estaban bien, en sus manos había ya demasiada sangre, no importaba que fuera de personas que no tuvieron alma siempre era sangre, aunque bien sabía que desde hace años sus pies habían atravesado la línea de no retorno y que el objetivo final aun estaba lejos de cumplirse, mas sin embargo, él también deseaba tanto en su corazón ya no tener mas por quien temer u odiar, pero aun no era el momento y ni siquiera estaba seguro de vivir lo suficiente para eso, en verdad tenía miedo y no encontraba la manera de superarlo.

Tomó un poco de aire y volviendo al presente descolgó la bocina de nuevo y marcó otro número, los tonos de marcado empezaron a sonar y justo después del tercero se escucho la grabación de una maquina contestadora.

- ¡Holaaaa! Estas llamando a la residencia de ¡Ronnie! – se escuchó la voz de un joven muy alegre.

– Y por supuesto de ¡Hermie! – una voz de una chica muy risueña agregaba.

– Tanto si eres un muggle que ha metido las patas con un número equivocado o tienes la cara de alcancía – seguía la voz del joven en la grabación, con lo que Harry solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante el segundo comentario que hacía clara referencia a su persona y sacudir la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro en un gesto desaprobatorio.

– En este preciso momento no podemos atenderte porque estamos ocupados haciendo nuestras cositas ¿entienden? – Harry inmediatamente cambio su gesto a uno de asco ante las imágenes que se le formaban la mente gracias a las palabras de la grabación.

- ¡Plaf! – Se escuchó que algo golpeaba con furia a un objeto hueco.

- ¡Ay ay ay! – La voz del chico se quejaba con dolor, por lo que Harry dedujo que el objeto hueco no era otra cosa que la cabeza de su amigo, lo que le hizo sonreír.

- ¡Ronald! – La chica regañaba de una forma entre molesta y divertida, que provoco que

Harry dejara escapar una risa muy efusiva.

– En… en fin… deje su mensaje después del ruidito chistoso que hace este aparatucho muggle – terminó la voz del chico con aun rastros de dolor en ella para luego dar paso al clásico ¡Beeep!

- ¡Ey! Habla el "cara de alcancía", ya déjense de tonterías par de payasos, estoy llamando intencionalmente a la hora de la comida porque se perfectamente que Ron en estos momentos no puede hacer otra cosa mas que tragar como cerdo así que… ¡contesten! – decía Harry al teléfono aguantándose la risa, entonces se escuchó como levantaban la bocina al otro extremo.

- ¡Harry Harry! Que gusto me da que llames, lamento lo de la grabación pero Ron hechizó la maquina contestadota para que no pueda cambiarle el mensaje, pero ya estoy buscando el remedio en un libro buenísimo que acabo de conseguir ¿Cómo va el encargo¿Estás bien¿Necesitas algo?- Hermione sonaba tan jovial y a la vez tan preocupada por él que Harry solo pudo sentir una gran empatía hacia ella.

– Si Hermie todo esta bien no te preocupes, el trabajo ya esta terminado y necesito que revises el depósito en la cuenta de Gringotts y dispongas del dinero como siempre – explicaba Harry.

- ¿Regresas a Londres hermano? – Preguntó Ron.

– Mmm… no, aun no amigo, en el último trabajo encontré información acerca de donde están los Malfoy, y quiero ir a investigarlo directamente -

- ¡No irás solo ahí! – exclamaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo, cosa que sobresalto a Harry separando la bocina un poco de su oreja.

– Tranquilos chicos, solo iré a confirmar la información, les prometí que no me haría mas al héroe, si hay algo en ese lugar los llamare para pensar en un plan, o mas bien para que Hermione piense en uno – Harry estaba seguro que si golpeaba el ego de Hermione las cosas se calmarían más rápidamente para dejarlo tranquilo un rato, e incluso pudo imaginarse la cara de orgullo que estaría poniendo su amiga al escucharlo y no se equivocó, aunque admitía que necesitaba de los planes de ella a falta de creatividad de su parte para inventar algo que no los llevara directamente a Azkaban, San Mungo o algo aun peor.

- ¿Acaso mis planes no son buenos?... ¿Porqué me miras así Herms? – se escucho decir a Ron lo que volvió a poner una sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

– Esta bien chicos, ya tengo que irme, pronto me pondré en contacto de nuevo¡los extraño! – Y Harry colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta alguna.

"No solo los extraño mis amigos, en verdad me hacen tanta falta, pero no puedo permitir que arriesguen sus vidas, ustedes que aun tienen una por delante" pensaba melancólicamente Harry mientras salía de la caseta telefónica, poniéndose en ruta, dejando detrás un letrero que tenia escrito "Valle de Godric diez kilómetros" que marcaba un camino el cual ahora Harry seguía con su estuche en la espalda muy preocupado.

Una enorme y pesada puerta de roble se abría de par en par dándole paso solemnemente a un joven rubio, elegantemente vestido, ataviado con ropa muy fina que evidenciaba su alta condición social, muy cuidado en su arreglo personal y arrogancia a cada paso, tenia unos profundos ojos grises enmarcados por un duro rostro que permanecía inexpresivo mientras se adentraba a ese lúgubre salón.

- Señor Draco Malfoy… que honor que se haya dignado de una maldita vez a atender mi llamado – decía una voz fantasmal cargada de sarcasmo, que provenía del punto mas alejado de esa enorme habitación, en donde se encontraba un enorme sillón exquisitamente elaborado en fina madera y tapices, digno sin duda alguna de un rey mirando hacia una gran chimenea de mármol encendida, dentro unas flamas chispeaban haciendo dar pequeños crujidos a la leña y emanaba la luz que cubría el lugar.

- Mi Lord, he venido a tu encuentro apenas me he enterado de vuestra convocatoria – explicaba Draco de manera educada, tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo y deteniéndose en seco una vez hubo llegado a una distancia prudente de aquel sillón.

- Sabes que a Lord Voldemort no le gusta esperar a nadie – el sillón giró súbitamente dejando ver la figura a la cual pertenecía esa desagradable voz, tenia unos ojos rojos intimidantes que observaban a Draco como sacándole una radiografía, en el lugar donde debería haber una nariz solo se encontraban unos pequeños y alargados orificios nasales, haciendo que su rostro se asemejara mas al de un reptil que al de un ser humano, su piel era grisácea y lisa ausente de cabello en toda ella, entre sus dedos alargados como garras giraba sin cesar su varita mientras hacia una seña para que alguien se acercara hasta ellos.

- Lo del "Perro Muerto" ha sido un gran golpe para nosotros, perdimos una fuerte cantidad de mercancía de la mejor calidad, y encima una decena de mortífagos y a "Bigotes" Clayton que fue el único con el cadáver completo – Voldemort hizo una pausa para que la figura que había salido de la oscuridad de un rincón tomara lugar junto a Draco.

– Colagusano muéstrale a nuestro querido Malfoy lo que nos hizo llegar el viejo Igor –

Un hombre bajito de estatura, regordete, con vello en casi todo el cuerpo excepto en buena parte de la cabeza, de nariz alargada y grandes dientes delanteros extendió con una mano en la cual faltaba un dedo a Draco una fotografía, este la tomó con desconfianza y la miro unos instantes, aquel chico de la foto no le resultaba nada familiar, levantó la mirada hacia Voldemort con una expresión de no entender lo que significaba, y obtuvo como respuesta un ademán que le indicaba que volteara la fotografía para que pudiera mirar el reverso, así lo hizo y leyó en mensaje que ahí se encontraba "Ya estoy muy cerca de ustedes, pronto pagarán familia Malfoy. HP."

- ¿HP? No puede referirse a Harry Potter, él esta muerto, yo mismo vi su cadáver, tú… tú… ¿cómo? - Draco ya no pudo contener su nerviosismo y eso le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- No tengo una maldita idea de como pudo sobrevivir a un Adavra Kedavra, pero ya sea el mismo Harry Potter o un desgraciado imitador nos esta jodiendo la vida… Estoy seguro que el cobarde de Clayton debió darle nuestra ubicación y vendrá por ti y lo que queda de tu aristocrática familia –

Colagusano ante el comentario de su señor no pudo contener una tonta risa burlona, tan aguda y chillona como el sonido de una rata, Draco molesto con esa reacción giro a verlo con una autentica mirada de odio que al notarla el que era blanco de la misma optó por bajar la vista y permanecer callado.

­

- Draco – cortó el silencio la tenebrosa voz de Voldemort – Asegúrate de reforzar las defensas de la finca, recluta más mortífagos si es necesario, pero sobretodo… ¡por todos los demonios reemplaza la mercancía que se perdió gracias a ese bastardo! -

- Tenga por seguro que se cumplirán sus órdenes al pie de la letra mi Lord – Draco inclinó su cabeza ante Voldemort en una elegante reverencia, y después se giró para salir rápidamente de ese lugar, llevando consigo sentimientos de preocupación por su familia que sabía que estaba en un grave peligro con ese maniático Potter tras ellos como si no fuera suficiente con Voldemort metido en su propia finca, y un orgullo malherido porque él estaba para controlar las cosas a su alrededor no para ser tratado como si fuera un simple sirviente, estaba en su naturaleza y por eso le producía tanta molestia la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no tenia mas remedio que soportarla y esperar, solo esperar la más mínima oportunidad.

Una vez que Malfoy hubo abandonado el salón Voldemort se dirigió a su sirviente.

- Contacta a Umbrige en el ministerio, quiero todo lo que los aurores tengan de información acerca de Harry Potter y los ataques que hemos sufrido de su parte, quiero saber hasta cuando va al baño, y que tanto el departamento de aurores sabe de nuestra operación ¡Muévete! – Colagusano le hizo una exagerada reverencia y prácticamente se dirigió corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían hacia la salida, pero la voz de su señor lo hizo detenerse momentáneamente.

- Colagusano… y mantén muy bien vigilados a nuestro rubio amigo y a su linda noviecita –

Valle de Godric definitivamente era un pueblo muy bonito, sus calles limpias, sus casas arregladas y con un estilo muy de campo, muchas áreas verdes y su alrededor una hermosa campiña, en el centro se hallaba una plaza que la enmarcaban unas casas muy elegantes que seguramente pertenecían a la gente más importante del lugar, una pequeña pero estilizada iglesia que a su vez escoltaba al cementerio local, a unos cuantos pasos un mercado donde se ofertaban gran cantidad de mercancías de todo tipo, productos del campo, artesanías, animales, y algunos puestos que comerciaban con ingredientes para pociones y herbolaria.

Harry recorrió el lugar, paseo por sus calles, estuvo curioseando por las diferentes tiendas que había, por unos instantes el mismo se confundió con un simple turista, pero la belleza de esa comunidad lo tenía atrapado, en mas de una ocasión durante su reconocimiento del lugar llego a su mente la fantasía de vivir en ese lugar, tranquilamente con una familia, con su propia familia, pero una punzada en el pecho le advertía que eso no podía ser, al menos no para alguien como él.

No quería levantar sospechas así que al llegar a la plaza se dispuso a hacer lo que un juglar ambulante debe hacer, encontró un lugar sombreado y lo suficientemente limpio en las escalinatas del kiosco que se erguía en el centro, por donde pasaban con frecuencia los transeúntes, colocó una almohadilla, tomó asiento en ella, con un pase de su mano liberó los seguros de su estuche y sacó su lira mágica, el estuche quedó abierto a unos centímetros delante de sus pies.

Acomodó el cuerpo de la lira sobre sus muslos, su mano izquierda se posó en el brazo de esta para marcar los acordes, y la derecha con ligeros movimientos de sus dedos empezaron a hacer vibrar las cuerdas, de las cuales salían suaves, delicados, hipnóticos sonidos de una balada lenta y melancólica, además de lanzar destellos de luces muy pequeños que proporcionaban un efecto de aura multicolor a su alrededor.

Las personas al pasar cerca de Harry no podían evitar sentirse atraídos por su melodía, era tan cálida, y parecía llegar directamente a las emociones de cada una, y de a poco se arremolinaban a su alrededor para escucharlo, entre pausas le brindaban algunos aplausos y alguno que otro aventaba unas pocas monedas a su estuche, lo que el juglar amablemente agradecía, más de alguna chica después de mirarlo aparte de la propina le obsequiaba alguna mirada como queriendo capturar la de sus verdes ojos, una sonrisa pícara y alguno que otro beso lanzado al aire para él, haciendo que se sonrojara e instintivamente agachara la mirada.

El tiempo transcurrió entre melodías, aplausos y chicas coqueteándole, notó que las personas de Valle de Godric a pesar de ser amables tenían como un velo de miedo sobre ellos, parecían moverse cautelosamente mirando constantemente para todos lados, charlaban en voz baja entre ellos como si temieran que alguien pudiera escucharles diciendo algo inapropiado y sus rostros parecían tener dificultad para sonreír. Era extraño que gente como esa en un lugar como ese tuvieran un comportamiento tan peculiar, algo terrible estaba ocurriendo en ese pueblo se podía sentir, Harry lo podía sentir.

Era el momento de irse ya, pero de repente una sensación lo hizo desviar toda su atención y pensamientos hacia un punto de la calle, ahí estaba ella, parecía un ángel, y se aproximaba hacia donde él estaba, no podía desviar la mirada no entendía porque, caminaba como si nada a su alrededor importara, su vestido blanco de una pieza de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla permitía notar la belleza de sus torneadas piernas a cada paso que daba, las caderas obligaban a mirarlas a cada movimiento, la cintura breve era una invitación a rodearla con los brazos para no soltarla nunca, una piel tan blanca con unas pocas pecas que parecían estar colocadas sobre su piel a capricho de algún artista, un cabello rojo intenso como el fuego caía libremente sobre sus hombros, el viento jugaba con el lanzándole mechones sobre su rostro tan bonito los cuales elegantemente con ligeros movimientos de cabeza y ayudada con una mano rápidamente acomodaban de nuevo.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros y acercándose cuando como polos opuestos de un poderoso imán, la mirada chocolate de ella se encontró súbitamente a la esmeralda de Harry, el sintió un efecto de unos pocos voltios de electricidad recorriéndole la piel, contrayendo cada uno de sus músculos.

"¿Porqué no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, entonces llegó a su nariz ese aroma, ese perfume, flores y fresas silvestres, eran cautivadores lo transportaban en silencio a otro lugar, ella al pasar justo frente a él le dio una sonrisa espontánea que iluminó su cara de una manera única y en el pecho Harry Potter sintió que despertaba una bestia que llevaba mucho tiempo dormida, la pelirroja giro su cabeza y siguió su camino, así como llego se marchaba.

Pasaron unos cuantos momentos de ensoñación cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, no tenía tiempo que perder así que recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, se echó el estuche a la espalda y de un salto salió a toda prisa de ese lugar.

La pelirroja caminaba despreocupadamente meditando en sus asuntos, dio vuelta a la izquierda en una callejuela solitaria, unos brazos extraños la sujetaron de la cintura tratando de aprisionarla, mientras alguien le colocaba sus manos en la boca para silenciarla, había caído en una trampa de un par de hampones de mala muerte, la chica comenzó a poner resistencia de una manera valiente, mordió rabiosamente la mano del sujeto que intentaba cerrarle la boca, arrancándole un grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba su ya sangrante mano y retrocedía tambaleándose un par de pasos.

- ¡Suéltame maldito desgraciado o mi varita la encontraran donde no te da la luz solar! – gritaba furiosamente la pelirroja mientras forcejeaba con el sujeto que la intentaba aprisionar, y digo intentaba porque parecía que de un momento a otro la chica acabaría pateándole el trasero y en su cara ya empezaba a notarse la preocupación.

- ¡Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a someterla! Se me esta soltando… - le gritaba a su compañero que seguía dando saltitos de dolor por su mano.

- ¡Maldita perra! Yo te enseñaré a respetarnos – de pronto el maleante pareció recuperar su aplomo y con una mirada rebosante de enojo, levanto una mano y se abalanzó hacia la chica para golpearla, pero no logró hacerlo porque una mano lo tenia firmemente asido del cuello. Su cómplice no pudo ni recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando otra mano lo puso en la misma situación que al otro, soltó a la chica, esta con tanto forcejeo tropezó y calló al suelo.

- La señorita les dijo que la soltaran… ¿Están sordos? – La voz de Harry reflejaba el enojo de su rostro mientras sus dedos lentamente apretaban más y más los cuellos que sujetaban.

- Y a ti… ¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba que me rescataras?- dijo la pelirroja molesta mientras se incorporaba limpiando su blanco vestido. Harry solo pudo mirarla como si un objeto pesado se hubiera impactado en su cabeza, los otros dos hombres como pudieron giraron los ojos hacia la chica en un gesto de total incredulidad.

La chica camino hasta quedar frente a ellos aun molesta y con las manos bien apretadas, su puño surcó el aire hasta impactarse de lleno justo a la mitad del rostro de uno de los parias, la sangre no tardó en brotarle como fuente de su ahora rota nariz y boca, con una gran tranquilidad ella se giró hacia el otro, tomó un poco de aire, y con una técnica que cualquier centro delantero profesional hubiese envidiado le colocó tremenda patada en su entrepierna, el pelinegro solo pudo cerrar los ojos al imaginar el dolor que hacia retorcerse como gusanos a los sujetos que todavía detenía del cuello.

Los ojos avellana volvieron a buscar y encontrar a los esmeraldas enmarcados por unas redondas gafas, su dueño quedó congelado esperando la reacción de la chica, no tenia idea de lo que ella haría, y apreciaba tanto su nariz como sus partes mas nobles.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que ella dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, para dar paso a una sonrisa como la que le había dado en la plaza momentos atrás, giro su cuerpo para marcharse de ahí de nuevo con su despreocupado caminar.

Harry volvió a sentir esos sentimientos y la bestia de su pecho pareció rugir, era un hecho que ya estaba totalmente despierta, los bruscos movimientos derivados del dolor que sentían así como los lastimeros quejidos de los tipos que detenía del cuello lo hicieron reaccionar, soltándolos como si le provocara asco el solo tocarlos, ellos cayeron cuan pesados y siguieron revolcándose y lloriqueando en el piso.

Tomó el camino contrario al de la joven, "Realmente ella es una pelirroja muy especial..." escuchaba una voz en su cabeza mientras sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacia, con esperanza.

* * *

**N/A: **_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta leer estas palabras eso quiere decir que tienen mucho aguante :) en verdad aprecio mucho el que se tomen unos momentos de sus vidas para leer algo que surge de mi extraña mente. ¡GRACIAS! espero no colapsar mi cerebro y subir pronto el resto de los capitulos._


	3. Enfrentando una verdad

_Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y licenciatarios._

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Enfrentando una verdad.

La habitación aun estaba en penumbras aunque unos rayos de luz solar alcanzaban abrirse paso entre los agujeros de las viejas cortinas, era el típico cuarto de motel de paso de esos cuyo lema es "No haremos preguntas mientras pague su estancia por adelantado", pequeño, un tanto húmedo pero lo suficientemente limpio eso si, con mucho olor a desinfectante en el ambiente pero nada a lo que no puedas acostumbrarte después de un tiempo, el mobiliario era el básico, una mesa tocador con su espejo obligado sobre la cual descansaba una jarra de vidrio vacía con un par de vasos del mismo material, un par de mesitas de noche muy sencillas cada una con una pequeña lámpara que escoltaban una cama matrimonial que definitivamente ya había visto sus mejores temporadas, en el techo un viejo ventilador luchaba por aventar alguna ráfaga de aire fresco sin mucho éxito y estaba recubierto por un enorme ¿espejo?.

El cuerpo de Harry se retorcía sobre la cama, su piel estaba ya recubierta por gotas de sudor que no paraba de transpirar, su respiración era agitada y su rostro se contraía una y otra vez como si fuera sometido al peor de los tormentos. Como si su cuerpo fuera tirado hacia arriba por algún hilo invisible quedo sentado sobre la cama con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco, cuando lo consiguió extendió la mano a una mesita de noche para coger sus gafas, se las coloco cuidadosamente y miro al techo, se sorprendió al mirar su propio reflejo se veía muy cansado y por breves instantes creyó no reconocerse como si mirara a otra persona que no era él.

"Debe ser el cansancio, la agitación y el insomnio me hacen ver cosas", volvió a levantar la vista al techo y esta vez su reflejo le devolvió una mirada del color de la sangre, casi se cae de la cama de la impresión "¿Qué fue eso?", corrió en busca de la jarra y uno de los vasos, "¡Genial! Nunca llenan estas cosas… ¡uff!"

-¡Accio Varita!- en un instante esta se encontraba en su mano - ¡Aguamenti! – la jarra se colmó de agua, ni siquiera se la sirvió en un vaso, simplemente bebió directo de la jarra, el agua excedente chorreaba de las comisuras de sus labios mojándole el pecho hasta que el contenido de la jarra se agotó. Con algo de temor miro el reflejo del espejo del tocador y solo se encontró a si mismo bañado entre el sudor y el agua que se le vertió encima, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Tomó una larga ducha para calmar todos sus sentidos y como buscando una purificación, al terminar se vistió con su ropa habitual cuidando que este lo mas presentable posible, sabiendo lo inútil que seria batallar con su cabello se limitó a hacerse una coleta dejando un mechón para cubrir la cicatriz de su frente, se aseguró que todo en su estuche estuviera en orden y al terminar la verificación lo colocó en su espalda, envolvió las llaves de la habitación con su mano, dio un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor y salió con rumbo a la recepción.

El recepcionista era un hombre realmente robusto que estaba apoyado en el mostrador con el diario "El Profeta" completamente levantado ocultando todo su rostro y buena parte de su cuerpo, Harry se acercó al mostrador dando los buenos días, el recepcionista solo vociferó un gruñido que el pelinegro interpretó como su versión del saludo. La primera plana mostraba algo que le llamó la atención.

_Otro duro golpe a los Mortífagos_

_Aún no se esclarecen los hechos del desastre del "Perro Muerto", las pérdidas en mercancía ilegal no han sido terminadas de cuantificar pero se estima en miles de galleons, sobre la ejecución de John "Bigotes" Clayton conocido mortífago considerado de alta peligrosidad así como sus secuaces el departamento de aurores se ha negado a dar declaración alguna, rumores no confirmados apuntan a que el enigmático y elusivo cazador de mortífagos Harry Potter es el responsable por lo que el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido poner al frente de la investigación ni mas ni menos que al Director de aurores Sirius Black._

Harry dejó de leer, depositó sobre el mostrador la llave de la habitación, y salió del motel rumbo a la calle, una vez ahí acomodó su ropa y con un sonido ¡Plop! Desapareció del lugar.

El ministerio de magia por esos días era un total caos, no era para menos considerando los últimos acontecimientos y la presión de la comunidad mágica, magos y brujas entrando y saliendo de las oficinas a toda prisa cargando enormes cantidades de pergaminos tropezándose unos con otros, encima de ellos gran cantidad de memorandums voladores pasaban a toda velocidad, era estresante el solo mirar.

Particularmente en la segunda planta del edificio del ministerio se acumulaba la tensión, ahí se encontraba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el Cuartel General de Aurores, sobre ellos recaía muchos de los problemas del ministerio, lo que es mucho peor, aquellos problemas que ocupaban la primera plana de "El Profeta", la gente exigía que la ola de violencia se detuviera pronto o que cuando menos "rodaran algunas cabezas", eso ponía al Ministro de Magia con un humor de troll el cual se encargaba de transferir de todas las maneras que le fuera posible a la dirección de aurores.

- ¡El ministro Fudge es un completo idiota! – se escuchaba una voz masculina en tono exasperado que provenía de una enorme oficina en cuyo umbral una brillante placa dorada enunciaba "Dirección de Aurores. Sirius Black".

- ¿En qué piensa? Seguro en que solo es cuestión de llegar, tocar la puerta… Disculpe usted… ¿Tiene mortífagos o pociones ilegales en casa?... ¿Si?... Por favor permítanos escoltarlo hasta Azkaban… oh muchas gracias solo hacemos nuestro trabajo… - un hombre de unos cuarenta años alto y muy bien parecido recorría la oficina haciendo toda una mímica cual si fuera un actor teatral mientras hablaba con su tono más sarcástico - ¡Pura mierda¡Nos reciben a punta de maldiciones!... eso si podemos ubicarlos

- Tranquilizate Sirius – una chica muy guapa con el uniforme de los aurores de cabello rosa brillante, entraba llevando una taza de té en la mano – Aquí te traigo la valeriana para tus nervios, que buena falta te hace… ¡ay¡Cuidado! – demasiado tarde lanzó la chica su advertencia después de que sus pies se enredaran con la alfombra de la oficina haciéndola tropezar y de esa manera darle impulso a la taza que sostenía en la mano que salió volando y decidió caprichosamente descender sobre la elegante túnica de su jefe.

- Nymphadora si no fuera porque eres la esposa de mi amigo Remus, diría que en una borrachera te pedí matrimonio y al día siguiente te hice ver mi error, me tratas peor que una ex novia vengativa¿acaso tratas de matarme? – Sirius miraba fijamente a una asustada chica y después de un par de segundos ya no pudo contener la risa – Ya me acostumbre preciosa no te acongojes – completó guiñándole un ojo a la auror cosa que logró tranquilizarla y le devolvió una sonrisa.

- ¿Problemas con las ex novias? – Preguntó divertida mientras limpiaba el desastre del piso.

- Vociferadores agresivos, dulces envenenados o rellenos de amortentia, flores carnívoras, a veces algo que los muggles llaman TNT – se detuvo un momento a pensar – mmm creo que es toda la lista, lo usual en días no feriados, a las chicas se les están agotando las ideas. – Terminó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal en todo el mundo.

- Por cierto Sirius, si lo hiciste. – El la miró con cara de no entender lo que decía – una noche te embriagaste y me propusiste matrimonio – agregó ella tranquilamente

- ¿Porqué no me sorprende? espero no lo hayas tomado en serio… ¿lo sabe Remus?- preguntó Sirius con algo de preocupación porque conocía el carácter de licántropo de su amigo.

- Claro que no lo tomé en serio, has hecho eso con casi todas las chicas de este edificio, y no tuve que decirle nada a mi esposo, estaba junto a mi cuando me hiciste la propuesta – Tonks no podía evitar reír mientras hablaba

- ¡Por Merlín! Debería dejar de beber tanto whisky de fuego en las reuniones del Ministerio o acabaré pidiéndoselo a Dolores Umbridge – contesto acompañando a la joven en la risa.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – un alto y corpulento auror cargado con varios documentos cuestionó intrigado al mirarlos tan divertidos

- Para nada, adelante Kingsley¿Qué me traes? – el director respondió haciendo un ademán para que pasara a la oficina. El auror depositó su carga sobre el gran escritorio y detuvo su mirada en la manchada túnica de su jefe.

- ¿Tonks de nuevo? – Sirius asintió con la cabeza en actitud resignada y la aludida consideró que era buen momento para buscar goteras en el techo mientras se calmaba su rubor.

- Es toda la información del asunto "Perro Muerto", pero esta en particular te interesará mucho Sirius – Kingsley tomó uno de los pergaminos del escritorio y se lo extendió a su jefe quien nerviosamente lo agarró y empezó a examinar en silencio – Es la recreación de los recuerdos del intendente de la taberna y se ve claramente al responsable – concluyó enfatizando la palabra "claramente".

Sirius miraba detenidamente el pergamino que contenía una especie de foto mágica tomada directamente de los recuerdos de un testigo, un nuevo juguete que tenía el departamento de aurores para el combate a la magia obscura, analizaba cada detalle del joven que aparecía sonriéndole al anciano mago, cada movimiento, cada gesto en su rostro. Dejó el pergamino con los otros, aspiró lentamente aire y con ambos puños golpeó con furia la madera del escritorio, haciendo que todo lo que estaba sobre el se tambaleara a punto de caerse y sobresaltando a ambos aurores que lo acompañaban.

- ¡Es él¡Es Harry!... esta vivo… aun esta vivo – Sirius exclamaba apagando la voz con cada palabra.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta Sirius, no haberlo encontrado antes o el confirmar que Harry esta detrás de todas esas cacerías? – el enorme auror pregunto suspicazmente, Sirius le devolvió una mirada dura, pero a Kingsley pareció no inmutarse de eso.

- No tengo un conflicto de intereses si es eso lo que te preocupa Shacklebolt – atacó Black en tono desafiante

- Eres un excelente auror Sirius y una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, pero en este momento solo puedo desear que tomes las decisiones correctas – tras la voz fuerte y pausada del auror vino un tenso silencio en la oficina. Tonks no sabiendo muy bien que hacer miró el pergamino con el recuerdo

- ¡Wow! Con los años el pequeño Harry se ha puesto realmente guapo, aunque no le queda mucho el pelo tan largo – Tonks hablaba como si lo que tuviera entre sus manos fuera la última edición de "Corazón de Bruja" y no una evidencia de un crimen, ambos representantes del género masculino giraron a mirarla con la boca abierta no dando crédito a su actitud.

- En serio jefe muy pronto tendrás que cederle el trono a este bombón – comentó la chica de la manera mas despreocupada señalando a Harry en el pergamino.

- Ya basta de tonterías tenemos muchas preocupaciones y tú Dora nos sales con esas frivolidades – definitivamente a Black no le habían hecho nada de gracia esos comentarios – ceder mi trono ¡jaaa! – esto ultimo lo lanzó en un susurro tratando de que no lo escucharan, pero obviamente no tuvo éxito.

Kingsley se acercó al oído de Tonks - El jefe se ha puesto celoso – le dijo alegremente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la joven asintió entre risitas.

- En los anteriores ataques a mortífagos el responsable se aseguraba de no dejar testigos, y los que no estaban muertos tenían la memoria borrada, su manera de proceder era de lo más cuidadosa de ahí la dificultad para dar con él, no entiendo porque esta vez Potter fue tan descuidado – observó Kingsley una vez hubo recuperado el aplomo. Todos los presentes parecieron entrar en trance meditando estas palabras.

- No fue un descuido, quiere que sepamos que es él, que ha vuelto, debe saber algo para que haya decidido actuar de esa manera y hay que averiguarlo pronto antes de que ocurran mas desgracias – aseguró Sirius cuando de repente su atención se concentró en el calendario que tenia sobre su escritorio e inmediatamente buscó con la vista el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la oficina, pareció como si una gran idea invadiera su mente, fue rápidamente al perchero y tomó su capa de viaje, los aurores lo miraban sin entender que estaba su jefe tramando.

- Kingsley ve con Moody y ultimen los detalles de la redada que tenemos planeada, Tonks por favor preciosa guarda todos estos documentos y trata de no destrozar mi oficina – les dijo rápidamente y guiñándole un ojo a la chica, esta solo le sacó la lengua en respuesta y comenzó con su tarea, Shacklebolt salió con paso apurado de la oficina seguido por Black.

Black iba de prisa y distraído que cuando se acercaba a uno de los elevadores apenas notó que algo o alguien se había golpeado contra su pecho, por instinto miro al suelo y encontró ahí a una bruja de corta estatura, algo rechoncha y parecía tener un algo en la cara que recordaba a un sapo, estaba luchando afanosamente por incorporarse, inmediatamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie apenado y de la manera mas caballerosa que pudo.

– Dolores disculpe mi torpeza la premura y mi distracción han causado esto¿no se ha hecho daño?

- No fue nada Sirius precioso estoy bien – Umbridge le contestó intentando que su voz chillona sonara a seductora, cosa que a Sirius le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

- Pero¿Qué la trae por aquí esta muy lejos de su departamento?

- Asuntos del ministro vengo a traer una circular personalmente a tu oficina querido – respondió en un evidente gesto de coquetería que hizo que Sirius comprendiera que era mejor decir aquí corrió un cobarde que aquí dio un mal paso, y si de algo se cuidaba era de no dar malos pasos.

- Cuanto me apena querida yo en estos momentos salgo en una misión pero puede dejarle la circular a la auror Tonks ella esta en mi oficina, así que si me disculpa – y más tardó en pronunciar eso que en huir, perdón, salir a su misión tan apurado que no se percató de la sonrisa de triunfo que Dolores puso de manifiesto en su cara.

Las filas de tumbas parecían interminables, separadas por angostos corredores de piedra y áreas con abundantes árboles, pequeñas aves iban y venían, unas pocas personas recorrían buscando el lugar de eterno descanso de algún conocido o familiar.

Nadie en el campo santo parecía notar la figura de Harry que estaba hincado sobre un sepulcro que formaba parte de un elegante mausoleo familiar, una de sus manos acariciaba el blanco y frío mármol de la lápida, la otra le servía de apoyo contra la misma, su mirada recorría una a una las letras grabadas en la piedra como si pudiera leer un mensaje oculto en ellas, una solitaria lágrima se le escapo de uno de sus ojos, rodó su pómulo y atravesó el aire para estrellarse muy cerca de donde su mano se encontraba. Sintió una silueta que le resultaba familiar detenerse a su lado y una mirada sobre sus hombros.

- Estaba seguro de encontrarte aquí este día y veo que no me equivoqué.

- ¿Todo lo que diga lo usarás en mi contra o aun tengo el derecho de guardar silencio Sirius?- Harry no había cambiado su postura corporal y daba la impresión de hablar con el aire.

- He venido a buscarte como tu padrino no como auror – Sirius hizo una pausa solicitando alguna respuesta pero esa no llegó – tus padres estarían muy orgullosos al ver lo mucho que has crecido – intentaba de algún modo iniciar una conversación.

"Papá en verdad deseo ir al conservatorio mágico". "Mi único hijo no desperdiciará su vida siendo entretenimiento de los demás". "James cariño, entiende que nuestro hijo tiene un talento diferente".

- Mi madre talvez, pero mi padre no se, él estaría regocijándose al echarme en cara como mi vida se ha ido por un caño, como me lo advirtió.

- Tu padre era un gran hombre y te amaba más que su propia vida, irradiaba felicidad desde que Lily le dio la noticia de tu llegada, si lo sabré yo que lo tuve que aguantar.

"Harry, hijo, algún día serás mejor que yo". "Si tú entras al conservatorio, yo consideraré el linaje Potter extinto". "¿Es tan difícil apoyarme papá?".

- Tanto me amaba que prefirió fingir que yo no existía a aceptar mi vocación. – Harry se apoyaba sobre sus puños cerrados, conteniendo el dolor que empezaba a fluir por cada una de sus venas y arterias.

- James pensaba que tenias un enorme potencial como auror y no solo él, lo llevas en la sangre, solo basta con ver como has dejado a todos esos mortífagos ninguno de mis aurores de elite hubiera podido.

- También tengo potencial para la música, pero jamás lo vio o le importó.

- Oh si que lo vio, y le importó tanto que el premio más grande que se le otorgó por arriesgar su vida decidió emplearlo en ti y tu música, pero cometió el error de no expresártelo adecuadamente y a tiempo, hizo su elección demasiado tarde.

- Yo sólo elegí lo que deseaba para mi vida Sirius, elegí mi música.

- ¿Todo esto también lo elegiste? – Black dejó caer junto al chico un viejo recorte de "El Profeta" intitulado "HP el cazador de mortífagos" que incluía una foto con movimiento de unos aurores sacando unos cuerpos embolsados de una especie de fábrica abandonada. – Me parece que solo te dejaste llevar por tu dolor, así como tu padre se dejó llevar por su orgullo.

Como impulsado por un resorte Harry se puso de pie en un salto haciendo que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del de su padrino en una actitud por demás desafiante, su semblante mostraba el dolor y la rabia que tenia guardados en si mismo - ¿Qué sabes tú del dolor? Si te la has pasado huyendo del amor para no sufrir – la fuerza de su aliento al expresarse golpeaban la cara de su interlocutor.

- ¡A mí también me arrebataron lo que amaba, a mi familia!... ¡Nuestra familia! – Los latidos de Sirius empezaban a aumentar su frecuencia – Pero no voy por la vida matando a todo aquel que crea responsable.

- No los creo responsables¡lo son maldita sea¡yo estuve ahí! Y en esto no veo que relación tiene con la muerte de mis padres.

- Lo que tiene que ver es que son la misma cosa.

- ¿La misma cosa dices? – Harry mostró una mueca de incredulidad e ironía – lo que pasó hace tres años no fue un accidente de trabajo como lo de mis padres.

- Para los aurores el ser emboscados y ejecutados es un accidente de trabajo ahijado.

"Señor Potter en verdad lamentamos comunicarle esto, pero sus padres han fallecido la noche de ayer, fue un accidente relativo a su trabajo, nuestras más sinceras condolencias."

No podía mover un solo músculo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su padrino haciéndole ver el mismo dolor que él mismo observaba en los propios al mirarse al espejo, tenia ganas de llorar pero estaba atónito, miles de emociones chocaban en su interior.

- Nos tomamos tantas molestias para omitirte los detalles, para protegerte y no imaginamos que los responsables volverían a cruzarse en tu camino – explicó Sirius mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos – no puedo perdonarme por no atraparlos a tiempo.

- ¿Qué ganabas con ocultármelo? – la voz de Harry era débil y por fin las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro y su cuerpo experimentaba pequeños temblores.

- Ganamos que vivieras lejos de rencores, es preferible el dolor que al odio, terminaste tu carrera en el conservatorio de artes mágicas, estuviste con tus amigos, con los que te amamos, estuviste con ella – al decir esto señalo con delicadeza la sepultura de blanco mármol.

- ¿Cómo sucedió en realidad?

- Un soplón les tendió una trampa a tus padres, Lily con esa gran intuición que tenía no se fiaba de él, siempre decía que algo no estaba bien, que no encajaba, pero yo le tenía confianza por conocerlo de tiempo atrás y porque me había dado información correcta anteriormente la convencí que se arriesgara con la información que nos daba, los llevo a una cabaña donde se suponía que tenían un almacén de pociones ilegales mal resguardada, pero en realidad los esperaban sus verdugos – Sirius experimentaba dolor al recordar y relatar cada palabra, hizo una pausa para tomar aire y secar un poco su rostro húmedo – no pudieron dar mucha batalla todo fue tan rápido, James trató de cubrirla su cuerpo recibió una enorme cantidad de maldiciones pero fue en vano, sus cuerpos quedaron uno junto al otro así cayeron los Potter, los aurores que más dolores de cabeza le dieron a los mortífagos.

- Supongo que no me dirás quien era el soplón – su rostro estaba desencajado y los verdes ojos hinchados por el intenso fluir del llanto - ¿O me equivoco?

Sirius negó con un movimiento de cabeza – Aún podemos encontrar una solución – su mano intentó posarse sobre el hombro de su ahijado para reconfortarlo pero éste con un rápido movimiento lo evitó, comprendió con esa reacción que Harry no se detendría y además le hacía a un lado, su corazón sintió una punzada.

- La única solución que veo es que termine con lo que ya empecé

- Y si llegas a terminar¿Después qué viene?

- No lo se, no lo he pensado, y la verdad no me importa, en una de esas acepto la invitación a Azkaban, al menos así Fudge dejará tu trasero en paz por un rato – Harry fijó la vista en la túnica de su padrino atentamente - ¿Dejaste que Tonks te llevara el té otra vez?

- Sí – suspiró – es parte de los riesgos del oficio – ambos sonrieron tímidamente.

- Ya es tiempo de que me marche Sirius y si no tienes algún otro pendiente que tratar conmigo como arrestarme o algo asi, me retiro – se limpió la cara, acomodó su vestimenta, lentes y su coleta.

- Harry entenderás que nuestra siguiente charla será de auror a criminal.

- Si, lo se perfectamente – siguió lentamente de largo hasta perderse entre las tumbas.

Sirius Black siguió a su ahijado con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo reconocerlo a la distancia, los sentimientos de culpa se agrupaban con mas fuerza en su pecho pero algo le decía que la verdadera tormenta apenas estaba frente de ellos, con su varita hizo aparecer en su mano una hermosa rosa blanca que desprendía un olor delicado, la paso cerca de su nariz y luego la acomodó sobre el mármol de la lápida.

- Cuídalo mucho bonita.

* * *

**N/A: **_Aun mi cerebro sigue funcionando aunque muchos dirán que no lo parece, antes que nada deseo agradecerles por llegar hasta aqui y no demandarme por daños y prejuicios (que no es sugerencia ehh!), cualquier comentario es tremendamente apreciado :D_

**Sowelu:** _solo puedo agregar a lo que ya te he dicho que este capítulo vio la luz en mucho por tus comentarios y ánimos._

**iloveharry25:**_ Gracias por animarte a leerme y sobre todo por dejarme tu comentario :D espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas pero más espero que te haya generado más jejeje_

**monyk:** _tus observaciones son correctas se me ocurrió esta historia después de ver por enésima vez "Pistolero" y el nombre del fic viene de la primera parte de esa película que se llama "El Mariachi" (si no la has visto te la recomiendo es del mismo director de pistolero) ya que despues de todo un mariachi es un juglar a la mexicana y no me he podido imaginar a Harry Potter vestido de charro la verdad. Gracias por tu comentario y espero tener más noticias tuyas :D  
_


	4. El Mercado

_Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y licenciatarios.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4:** El Mercado. 

La mañana era ajetreada en el mercado de Valle de Godric, se escuchaba el clásico bullicio de gente que iba y venía ofreciendo su mercancía y tratando de obtener mejores precios por la misma, personas regateando en los muchos tenderetes colocados muy cerca los unos de los otros, un calidoscopio de olores y colores de todo tipo podían percibirse con facilidad provenientes de todas direcciones. Frutas, verduras, semillas, flores, todo tipo de carnes, productos del mar, pieles y artículos que serían un poco difíciles de describir pero que seguramente tendrían alguna aplicación mágica, o al menos eso hacían creer sus mercaderes a algún incauto comprador. Esas eran ejemplo de las muchas cosas que se comercializaban en ese lugar.

La pelirroja se abría paso entre el flujo de personas, vestía en una forma muy casual, unos jeans y una playera muy cómoda en tono pastel, su cabello en una cola de caballo para evitar que el viento se lo arrojara a la cara incomodándole. Observaba detenidamente los puestos en busca de cosas que necesitaba o simplemente le llamaran la atención, de cuando en cuando se detenía a preguntar algún precio, después de su necesario tira y afloja en el monto con el vendedor concretaba la compra para posteriormente guardar lo comprado en una bolsa de mandado.

Por fin, llegó hasta donde una bruja anciana de menudas proporciones tenia varias canastas a su alrededor que al observarla desde ciertos ángulos la cubrían completamente, en las cuales ofrecía todo tipo de flores desde las más comunes hasta las más exóticas del mundo mágico y muggle.

- Buenos días señorita, que gusto de verla de nuevo – saludó la anciana amablemente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Muy buenos días Margaret – contestó también con una sincera sonrisa y echando un vistazo alrededor del puesto – veo que le llegaron nuevas variedades esta vez.

- Es de un nuevo embarque de América, esperemos que con esto las ventas mejoren un poco, últimamente no han sido del todo buenas.

- Ya verá que si, no se preocupe, están hermosas en verdad – dio ánimos mientras curioseaba varios ramos y captaba todos los aromas que las flores desprendían copiosamente - ¿Tiene mis favoritas?

- Claro que si querida, aquí las tienes – la vendedora después de una rápida búsqueda le entregó un gran ramo de flores.

- Cielos Margaret son demasiadas, este es un ramo bastante grande para poner en mi florero.

- No te preocupes linda, se que sabrás que hacer con ellas, además ya fueron pagadas – la anciana puso una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Pe… pero quién las pagó? – la chica no podía salir de su sorpresa.

- Aquel amable y apuesto joven – contestó señalando hacia una dirección – preguntó sobre ti y tus flores favoritas, después me compró todas las que tenía y me pidió que te las entregara.

La pelirroja miró curiosa hacia donde la mujer había señalado, a unos metros de donde ellas se encontraban Harry estaba sentado sobre la banqueta degustando distraídamente una manzana, mirando al cielo con una expresión en su cara como si se preguntara el porque es azul.

- Y por lo que veo también bastante curioso- agregó divertida a una sonriente anciana –gracias por todo y nos vemos después – tomó su ramo de flores y con un gesto de su mano se despidió, la señora le respondió amablemente de la misma manera.

Después de unos instantes y de recorrer unos cuantos pasos la chica llego frente a Harry que seguía ensimismado por alguna desconocida razón o quizá solo disfrutaba del sabor de su manzana que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella.

- ¿Porqué me compraste estas flores? – la pelirroja preguntó a quemarropa.

Harry de la sorpresa pegó un pequeño salto en su lugar que casi logra que se vaya de espaldas, como pudo logró recuperar la compostura pero solo para encontrarse de golpe con los ojos avellana de ella lo que le provocó una especie de parálisis.

- Solo quiero saber la razón, no es para que te asustes ¿puedes decírmela? – volvió a atacar haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no carcajearse por la reacción del chico.

- Eh, si, claro – tragó saliva y tomó rápidamente aire – pensé que después del susto del otro día sería agradable otra sorpresa – la chica levanto una ceja ante el comentario – pero de las buenas por supuesto, no como la otra, ya sabes, solo un regalo o algo así – Harry trataba de corregirse torpemente por los nervios.

Ahora si no pudo contener la risa, le resultó imposible por los gestos del chico al tratar de explicarse, esta vez fue el pelinegro el que arqueó la ceja por la hilaridad de la joven.

- Perdona, es que debiste ver tu cara, fue tan simpática – el joven realmente no sabía que contestar a todo eso y solo se limitaba a mirarla completamente sorprendido.

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecio el detalle de tu parte, hace tiempo que no me daban una sorpresa, como esta claro – ella sonrió y el pelinegro tuvo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Harry se puso a hurgar en el interior de una bolsa de papel que tenia a un costado suyo y sacó una manzana de ahí.

- ¿Quieres? Créeme están deliciosas – ofreciéndosela a la joven.

- ¿También investigaste que es mi fruta favorita? – la aceptó de buena manera y sonriente tomó asiento junto a él dejando el ramo de flores sobre la bolsa de mandado.

- La verdad no se me ocurrió y mira que era buena la idea – contestó guiñándole exageradamente el ojo a manera de broma, ella siguió sonriendo porque ese extraño le hacía pasar unos momentos muy agradables – pero en realidad solo me dio hambre y no imaginaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer, así que me armé con mi despensa – levantó la bolsa de papel y la agitó al aire para mostrarla.

- Por cierto, aun no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Ginevra Molly Weasley, pero mis amigos me dicen Ginny – la pelirroja extendió la mano de modo solemne.

"¿Ginny Weasley?, el cabello, las pecas¡Merlín es la hermanita de Ron!" – Harry pensó mientras la miraba detenidamente con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Piensas mantener el anonimato acaso? – Ginny preguntó extrañada por la reacción del joven, él por unos instantes consideró mentirle pero esos ojos, esa sonrisa y el parentesco con su mejor amigo le impedía hacerlo.

- Soy Harry James Potter y mis amigos me dicen… Harry – por fin respondió y tomó delicadamente la mano que ella le había ofrecido estrechándola. Ese simple contacto hizo que sintiera un universo diferente de emociones, la piel de su mano era tan suave y delicada y esa manera de tomar la suya era simplemente encantadora. Luego de un instante que pareció una eternidad dieron por terminado el saludo un poco sonrojados.

- Harry Potter, me parece conocido tu nombre – Harry tembló al pensar que había sido un grave error decirle su verdadera identidad - ¿Eres pariente de los famosos aurores Potter? – esa pregunta hizo al ojiverde suspirar un tanto aliviado.

"Me desobedeciste Harry, en lo que a mi respecta ¡Ya no tengo hijo!"

- Sí, soy su hijo, de hecho soy el último de los Potter en el mundo mágico.

- Si pretendes impresionarme con eso te diré que yo soy…

- La única nacida mujer dentro de la familia Weasley en muchas generaciones – la interrumpió recitando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny estaba pasmada y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo agregó – Ronald y los gemelos no pueden evitar mencionar ese detalle cada vez que hablan de ti.

- ¿De dónde conoces a mis hermanos? – cuestionó aun incrédula.

- Con Ron estudié música en el Real Conservatorio de las Artes Mágicas y es mi mejor amigo, en cuanto a Fred y George soy su mejor cliente y apuesto que el que más les ha aguantado sus inventos sin demandarlos.

- Entonces debes conocer la historia de como Ron descubrió su habilidad musical – Harry negó con la cabeza y se mostró interesado en esa información – verás, mi hermano le tiene terror a las arañas y una mañana misteriosamente una colonia de ellas entró a la cocina mientras él estaba desayunando.

- ¿Los gemelos?

- Todo parece indicar que si, pero jamás logramos comprobárselo, Ron era muy pequeño y al ver tantas arañas juntas le dio un ataque de pánico, comenzó a arrojarles todo aquello que tuviera a la mano, seguramente al verse superado en numero y que sus municiones escaseaban logró conseguir un par de sartenes de buen tamaño que mi madre dejó muy a la mano, y blandiéndolas cual espadas se lanzó contra su mortal enemigo – Ginny hacía los ademanes adecuados para darle mas dramatismo a su relato y Harry a esas alturas ya no podía con la risa imaginando semejante escena.

- Corría desesperado por toda la casa llorando y gritando, dando golpes con las sartenes donde creía ver una malvada araña¡zaz! Quedó fuera de combate una lámpara ¡zaz! Eliminado un viejo portarretratos, mis padres no encontraban la manera de controlarlo y así evitar la destrucción del mobiliario de la Madriguera, papá logró sujetarlo y que ni tardo ni perezoso el pequeño Ronnie le colocó tremendo sartenazo en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente un rato, mamá de plano tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo para detenerlo. Tanto barullo armó que desde entonces se la pasaba golpeando cuanto objeto encontraba para producir toda clase de sonidos según él, el resto de la familia solo pensamos que seguía viendo arañas.

Al terminar el relato ambos jóvenes se entregaron a las risas, que con el tiempo se calmaron poco a poco y después de secar las lagrimillas que les habían provocado no pudieron evitar encontrar sus miradas otra vez.

-o-

Todo el Ministerio de Magia seguía tan alborotado como en los últimos días, un sonriente Sirius Black entraba a su oficina, tarareando una alegre canción de las "Brujas de Macbeth", su joven asistente ya lo aguardaba con algunos pergaminos bajo el brazo.

- Buenos días Nymphadora preciosa – saludó jovialmente.

- Tonks… llámame Tonks, buenos días a ti también Sirius, veo que estas de muy buen humor.

- Es difícil no estarlo, no todos los días se esta cerca de desbaratar una gran operación mortífaga y la verdad ya estoy ansioso. – Sonrió con satisfacción - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Aquí tienes los reportes de las operaciones en Escocia – Tonks le extendió los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos, Sirius les dio una hojeada y pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Dónde esta la circular que mandó ayer el Ministro? Si la misma Umbridge la trajo debe ser algún asunto que el tonto cree de importancia, como cuando quiso que dejáramos de hechizar sus fotos para que le salieran orejas de burro.

- Si por Dolores fuera estaría todo el tiempo aquí metida solo para verte – la auror puso una sonrisa picara y su jefe una cara de asco – pero no, ella no vino ayer y tampoco recibimos ninguna circular.

- Que raro, ayer me tropecé con ella literalmente y me dijo que traía una circular urgente del Ministro – Black se encaminó extrañado hacia su escritorio y notó unos cuantos pergaminos dispersos sobre el mismo – Tonks te pedí ayer que levantaras todos estos documentos y aun siguen aquí.

- Pe… pe… pero lo hice apenas lo pediste, o al menos eso recuerdo, no… no se que pasó, discúlpame no volverá a ocurrir – la joven auror estaba roja de la vergüenza y tratando afanosamente de disculparse, corrió inmediatamente a guardar todos esos pergaminos.

- No te preocupes Dora, por favor notifícale a Ojoloco Moody que ya está autorizada la misión, que empiece los preparativos de su equipo lo antes posible, puedes retirarte linda.

Tonks asintió y salió de la oficina de su jefe cerrando la puerta detrás de si, el Director de aurores por su parte se sumió en su elegante silla ejecutiva de piel de dragón, llevó ambas manos directamente a su sien y comenzó a darse un masaje, estaba preocupado porque sabía que las próximas horas serían vitales en su lucha contra los magos obscuros y ya sentía la adrenalina agolparse en su cuerpo, así era él, siempre listo y deseoso de entrar en acción.

Pero ahora además no podía dejar de pensar en la razón de que la meticulosa Dolores Umbridge no entregara la famosa circular sobretodo con lo enserio que se tomaba ella esas cosas burocráticas, y lo de Tonks le resultaba aun más raro, si bien era cierto que ella a veces resultaba un poco torpe también lo era el hecho de que era una auror eficiente y no dejaba sus ordenes a medias, y sin embargo, parecía no recordar si había cumplido con la disposición que se le encomendó. "Muy extraño" pensó continuando con su masaje y girándose en su silla.

-o-

En una apartada banqueta en el mercado de Valle de Godric, una pelirroja y un pelinegro charlaban animadamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, el tiempo aparentaba negarse a transcurrir en su presencia, reían como infantes, disfrutaban de las manzanas que le quedaban en una pequeña bolsa de papel, nada parecía romper esa burbuja invisible que los cubría, o casi nada.

Un escándalo proveniente de una muchedumbre arremolinada cerca de donde se encontraban los hizo salir de su propio mundo, la gente gritaba y forcejeaba un poco, en medio de la bulla Harry pudo reconocer a gente encapuchada y enmascarada, eso le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí? – preguntó una Ginny preocupada mientras intentaba observar mejor.

- Mortífagos – contestó Harry de manera mecánica y con una voz apenas audible pero que ella alcanzó a escuchar.

De inmediato Ginny se dirigió hacia donde toda esa gente estaba reunida en forma decidida, Harry la siguió de manera más cautelosa, colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y preparó sus varitas para cualquier eventualidad.

- ¡No me importa que el negocio vaya mal anciana¡Tiene que pagar como el resto de esta bola de mugrosos! – clamaba amenazadoramente un enmascarado a una atemorizada bruja.

- Entiendan por favor… esto es todo lo de la venta de hoy – la mujer le pasó temblorosamente una cajita al que parecía ser el líder de los encapuchados, este la tomó y después de examinarla le soltó una bofetada, la pobre anciana se desplomó al piso adolorida.

- Vieja miserable, esto no cubre ni la mitad de tu tributo al señor oscuro – y con una señal de su mano los demás mortífagos empezaron a patear las cestas de flores ante las protestas de la gente alrededor - ¡Cállense gentuza inmunda! – ordenó otro de los mortífagos mostrando su varita en todo lo alto para acallar a las personas que eran testigos de esa atrocidad.

El líder apuntó directamente su varita contra la anciana que yacía en el suelo chillando aterrorizada, pero el cuerpo de una chica pelirroja se puso entre ambos, todos quedaron en silencio ante el valor de la joven, sigilosamente Harry se colocó a una distancia prudente y estratégica de donde todo se realizaba, sus ojos verdes se movían a gran velocidad de un lado al otro captando cada detalle de lo que sucedía, sus dedos acariciaban ansiosamente la madera de sus varitas en súplica para entrar en batalla.

- ¿Cuánto es lo que les debe Margaret? – levantó la voz Ginny sin miedo alguno – yo puedo responder por ella.

- No te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos niña – escupió el cabecilla de los mortífagos.

- ¿No escuchaste que yo pago la deuda de esa pobre mujer? – preguntó a manera de reto la pelirroja.

- Esa estúpida anciana solo tiene una forma de pago – contestó haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza - ¡Crucio! – un mortífago que estaba a un costado disparó a la mujer en el piso, esta solo pudo lanzar un grito horrible del dolor mientras se retorcía grotescamente.

- ¡Experlliarmus! – Ginny en rápido reflejo hizo volar la varita del mortífago con su hechizo.

De manera automática los mortífagos presentes y que aun tenían varita la apuntaron hacia ella, dos rayos escarlatas cortaron el aire haciendo blanco en mismo número de bultos enmascarados dejándolos inconcientes al aterrizar sobre los puestos que tenían cerca rompiendo las mesas y aparadores ruidosamente. La gente asustada comenzó a correr despavorida tratando de ponerse a salvo, Ginny aprovechó la confusión causada para levantar a la anciana y darle instrucciones para que se marchara.

El líder de esos mortífagos buscó con la vista el origen de tan certeros hechizos, y pudo distinguir una figura vestida de negro con un estuche colgado a la espalda de semblante serio que se dirigía hacia ellos lanzando maldiciones con sus dos varitas, su mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la suya pero lo último que alcanzó a ver fue un puño que le impactó justo en medio de los ojos, la mascara cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto su ahora ensangrentado rostro.

- ¡Tú¡maldita me las pagarás! – gritó con odio.

- Eso fue por pegarle a la señora Margaret ¡cobarde! – Ginny le apuntó con su varita - ¡Desmaius! – el mortífago apenas logró esquivar el hechizo.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! – disparó el mortífago.

- ¡Protego! – conjuró la chica deteniendo el ataque en su contra.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en su propia fiesta, lanzaba hechizos que causaban estragos en sus enemigos y al mismo tiempo le gritaba a la gente que aun permanecía ahí que se alejara rápidamente para no correr peligro. Rayos multicolores se abalanzaban sobre él que para lograr esquivarlos saltaba de mesa en mesa con habilidad circense, hasta que, para su mala suerte fue a colocar uno de sus pies sobre un puesto que vendía bananas y mas temprano que tarde del resbalón fue a dar al duro suelo y después de un rápido giro sobre su espalda un par de maldiciones golpearon muy cerca de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ahí esta ese mugroso¡Atrapémoslo! – Un pequeño grupo de mortífagos gritaba exaltado corriendo hacia Harry, este encontró un gran montículo de sandias y con un hechizo las hizo levitar a gran velocidad hacia su dirección, solo el primero de ellos alcanzó a agacharse, los demás digamos que entendieron el porque no es una buena idea detener una gran sandia con la cabeza, pero el que se salvó poco tiempo tuvo para alegrarse porque la suela de la bota militar del pelinegro dejó su marca en plena cara.

- ¡Mocomurciélago! – el hechizo alcanzó al mortífago que se doblaba en el piso mientras enormes mocos voladores salían sin cesar de sus fosas nasales.

- Eso se ve desagradable – comentó un sonriente Harry a Ginny que todavía estaba agitada por el duelo pero que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es peor de lo que se ve, lo practiqué con mis seis hermanos – le guiñó un ojo a un ya asombrado chico.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que el mortífago con todo y mocos voladores apuntaba su varita hacia Ginny - ¡Sectusempra! – gritó con gran dificultad.

Harry apenas tuvo oportunidad de empujar a la joven y el rayo cruzó en su limpiamente hombro, sintió como una afilada navaja cortaba su piel, su carne, y la humedad de la sangre recorriéndole todo el brazo no se hizo esperar, el dolor era intenso pero no se quejó y penetraba en cada una de sus células, con todas sus fuerzas sujetó sus varitas antes de caer de rodillas debilitado por la pérdida de tanta sangre.

- ¡Desmaius! – contraatacó Ginny asustada, consiguiendo dejar inconciente al mortífago.

Se podían escuchar las voces de los mortífagos reorganizándose y pidiendo refuerzos, sus pasos eran cada vez más cercanos a la pareja y no tardarían en dar con ellos.

- Tienes que marcharte rápido – a pesar de tanto dolor el joven suplicaba a Ginny, esta volvió a mirarlo de esa forma tan especial directamente a sus ojos que estaban nublados de dolor y debilidad.

- No sin ti Harry – y tomándole del brazo bueno desaparecieron juntos, justo unos instantes antes que unas maldiciones chocaran sobre el lugar que ellos ocupaban.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Como siempre muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, y yo estoy feliz porque aun no recibo notificación de demanda alguna y de ver que tienen buen aguante para leerme. :D_

**Nota Aclaratoria:** _La anecdota de Ron y las sartenes se basó en un hecho de la vida real, mi primo me matará si llega a leer esto, solo que en lugar de arañas era una lagartija que le saltó encima, pero el efecto fue el mismo, mi tio no quedó inconciente pero si le salió un gran ematoma en la cabeza._

**Nota Aclaratoria 2:**_ Ninguna araña y/o lagartija resultó lastimada en la realización de este capitulo._

**Sowelu:** _Gracias por seguirme, aguantarme y no demandar!! ahh!! y también por enseñarme que es un periquero (en serio no lo sabia), espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y como veras ya Ginny tiene mas participación y causando destrozos tambien ;) por cierto, esta vez si batalle en el nombre del capítulo y pues como habrás notado no fue muy impactate que se diga talvez mi imaginación quiere ponerse en huelga o algo asi :S_

**ferick:** _Gracias por tu comentario y he tratado de seguir tu recomendación, espero mejorar la historia, saludos. :)_

**monyk:** _me gusta la idea de jugar con el universo alterno, el pensar como serian la vida de los personajes si algunas cosas no hubiesen pasado o pasaron de un modo diferente, la verdad me encantó tu idea sobre Ginny es interesante pero no se me habia ocurrido lo admito, pero no se, talvez ahora... jejeje, gracias por seguir la historia y participar en ella :D_


	5. Secuelas de una batalla

_Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y licenciatarios.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5:** Secuelas de una batalla. 

Las calles lucían desiertas, solitarias, a pesar de ser un día agradable nadie se atrevía a transitarlas de ninguna manera, y no era para menos, las noticias del enfrentamiento en el mercado volaron rápidamente entre los pobladores de Valle de Godric acentuando el miedo con el cual habían aprendido a vivir por tantos años. Por fin, alguien le hizo frente a una cuadrilla de recaudadores de un tributo infame y además los puso en su lugar, no podían dar crédito a esos acontecimientos tanto tiempo esperaron para verlo pero sabían que ahora los mortífagos tomarían revancha y a esos malhechores no les importaba quien se las hizo sino con quien obtendrían desquite, así que cualquier precaución era poca.

En una de esas calles un ruido rompió con la quietud reinante alrededor, una pareja de jóvenes magos se aparecieron frente a un pequeño edificio de dos plantas que a pesar de estar en muy buen estado y cuidadosamente pintado daba la impresión de ser unas simples bodegas. Una pelirroja ayudaba a sostenerse a un debilitado pelinegro que tenía una fea herida en el hombro de la cual emanaba mucha sangre cuyas gotas salpicaban el pavimento.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el joven después de mirar para todos lados tratando de ubicarse.

- En mi casa, bueno también me sirve como taller – tomó firmemente a Harry por la cintura, este le paso su brazo sano sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar hasta llegar delante una pesada puerta de metal. Con un conjuro de Ginny la puerta se abrió suavemente dejándoles el acceso libre.

El lugar era acogedor, las paredes eran de ladrillos de un tono rojo opaco, la primera planta era un gran espacio abierto perfectamente iluminado por lámparas colgantes, lo que seguramente alguna vez fue un área de almacenamiento ahora lucía unas cuantas divisiones para una amplia cocina y un tocador, una serpenteante escalera de metal muy estilizada conducía al nivel superior.

En la pared contraria a la cocina se había adaptado una sencilla chimenea con acabados enladrillados para hacer juego con las paredes, a su lado unos cuantos cojines de buen tamaño y una mesita de centro achaparrada formaban la sala, un poco mas allá se ubicaba una gran mesa de trabajo cubierta por rollos de telas en muchos colores, instrumentos para trazados y medición, además de varios bocetos esparcidos encima, un pequeño batallón de maniquís que portaban modelos de ropa con diferentes grados de avance completaba el lugar.

- ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? Corres mucho peligro al ayudarme – dijo con tono preocupado Harry mientras avanzaba a donde la chica lo conducía.

- Solo hay una clínica en este pueblo, adivina a que heridos van a llevar ahí, además estás muy débil como para aparecerte hasta San Mungo – Ginny le indicó que se acercara a la barra de la cocina – todos corremos peligro con los mortífagos cerca, y tú me ayudaste también.

- Esta herida es muy profunda y estoy perdiendo sangre muy rápido, el brazo apenas lo siento.

- Bien Potter, quítate la gabardina y la playera, luego recuéstate sobre la barra – la pelirroja le ordenó tranquilamente mientras con su varita aparecía gasas y equipo de primeros auxilios.

- ¿No cree que va muy rápido señorita? – preguntó en broma mientras trabajosamente por el dolor hacía lo que ella le indicó, no sin antes dejar a un lado de la base de la barra su preciado estuche.

- Si no vamos rápido esa herida traerá muy malas consecuencias. – le contestó con autoridad.

- ¿También tengo que quitarme estas? – el ojiverde señaló unas tiras de piel que cubrían sus antebrazos que hacían el papel de fundas para sus varitas, que mantenía siempre ocultas bajo su ropa. Ginny las observó curiosa unos instantes, no recordaba haber visto algo así antes.

- No es necesario, solo trata de mantenerte quieto.

- Que bien, no me gusta quitármelas ni cuando duermo.

- ¡Accio manual de primeros auxilios! – invocó la chica, un voluminoso tomo llegó a sus manos, y con toda la calma del mundo empezó a revisarlo buscando algo. Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- Quiero pensar que sabes lo que haces.

- Tú tranquilo, ya he hecho esto con un par de sapos y un escarbato, y no es por presumir pero me quedaron muy lindos – explicó con cara de orgullo. – solo verifico que no haya alguna salvedad para el procedimiento con humanos.

"¿Cómo que le quedaron lindos¿Lindos cadáveres?, Tendré que recordarle que no soy un escarbato."

- Entonces¿sobrevivieron? Digo… los sapos y el escarbato.

- No seas tonto, no permiten usar animales vivos en las prácticas. – Al escuchar eso a Harry casi le da un desmayo y no precisamente por la perdida de sangre. - ¡Listo empecemos!- cerró el libro de un golpe - pero te advierto que esto va a doler.

- No puede dolerme mas, no te preocupes yo lo aguanto – el pelinegro contestó con aires de valentía.

- Esta bien señor macho después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ginny se esforzó en hacer un buen trabajo en la curación de la herida de Harry, primero cuidadosamente la limpió y desinfectó con un liquido de color púrpura que sacó del botiquín, el cual cada que tocaba el cuerpo del chico producía espuma abundante, luego consiguió detener la hemorragia uniendo las venas y arterias cortadas para posteriormente pasar a lo más delicado el cerrar la herida, que era muy profunda y había sido causada por un maleficio. Con cada movimiento de su varita músculos, nervios y piel afectados se reacomodaban para tomar su posición original lo que provocaba unas terribles punzadas al paciente, que a pesar de no quejarse no podía evitar leves convulsiones por las ráfagas de dolor, que al notarlas ella detenía momentáneamente su labor para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, lo cual él respondía que todo estaba bien con una enorme sonrisa forzada y sendos lagrimones debajo de los anteojos.

Después de largos y angustiosos momentos, Ginny dio el último pase de su varita sobre la herida, de la cual ahora solo quedaba una fina línea a manera de cicatriz que ella le aseguró que se borraría por efecto de la regeneración natural de la piel en unos meses. Él le sonrió tiernamente en agradecimiento por su esfuerzo, pero al intentar incorporarse su cuerpo simplemente no le respondió, sus palpitaciones era rápidas, su piel tenía un tono azul, y sufría algo de vértigo.

- ¡Merlín algo hice mal, esto es mi culpa! – gritó asustada la pelirroja.

- Ginny hiciste una gran curación, de no ser por ti estaría perdido, esto es porque perdí demasiada sangre – el chico trataba de tranquilizarla luchando por mantener una sonrisa a pesar del mareo.

La joven volvió a tomar el enorme libro de primeros auxilios y afanosamente revolvía sus páginas en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar a Harry, con cada página sin respuesta hallada su frustración y preocupación aumentaban al ver que el ojiverde se ponía cada vez peor.

- No hay nada que nos sirva en este libro¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Hermione, ella nos ayudará – Harry contestó con gran seguridad.

- ¿Quién es ella? – no pudo evitar preguntar con mucho interés.

- Es mi amiga, la novia de tu hermano Ron y la bruja más inteligente que conozco.

Ginny estaba asombrada de que Ron tuviera una novia y además que ella fuera inteligente, la verdad no pensó que algunas de esas palabras pudieran ir en la misma oración.

- ¿Cómo la localizamos?

- Me pareció ver que tenías un teléfono muggle por ahí¿funciona?

- Si, algunos de mis clientes y proveedores muggles así que me es muy útil.

- Perfecto, solo tenemos que llamarla al departamento que comparte con Ron y ella vendrá aquí enseguida.

Las palabras pronunciadas por el chico parecieron volver de piedra a Ginny – Mi hermano no debe saber de mi, por favor – alcanzó a decir de manera suplicante.

- ¿Por qué?... no entiendo – el chico estaba confundido por esa negativa de su acompañante, le parecía inverosímil que ella no quisiera ver a su hermano.

- Si ella puede ayudarnos llámala, pero por ningún motivo Ron debe saber que me encontraron – ella se mostró melancólica y agachó la cabeza – aun no estoy lista para enfrentarme a mi familia.

Harry pareció comprenderla y con dificultad asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que aceptaba sus condiciones. Entonces fue a buscar el aparato telefónico y lo colocó cerca del chico que por estar débil y no poder moverse le fue dictando el número para que ella lo marcara, al terminar puso el teléfono en modo altavoz para que el pelinegro no tuviera problemas para hablar.

Se escucharon tres tonos en la línea y la grabación de la contestadota comenzó, en lo que transcurría Harry se ruborizó maldiciendo mentalmente el que su amiga no haya podido borrarla y Ginny volvió a sonreír nuevamente con lo que hizo cambiar de idea al joven.

- Hermione contesta por favor, habla Harry – había un poco de desesperación en su voz, entonces se escuchó el descuelgue de la bocina del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Harry¿Qué pasa te escucho preocupado?

- Herms tengo un problema, estoy en casa de una amiga, necesito que vengas urgentemente y traigas tu libro de pociones curativas así como el equipo necesario para prepararlas.

- Ahora si ya me preocupaste¿Qué problema tienes?

- Es un asunto un poco largo, te lo explico aquí mejor y una cosa más, por favor no le digas a Ron que vienes a verme – se hizo un silencio en la línea tan largo que preocupó a la pareja – Hermie ¿sigues ahí?

- Si perdón, es que creí haber escuchado que me pediste que le mintiera a mi novio – la chica en la línea contestó sarcásticamente.

- Bueno en realidad no es una mentira… creo, es solo posponerle la información – Harry explicó sin mucho convencimiento - de todas maneras, si no fuera importante no te lo pediría lo sabes bien.

- Esta bien Harry – Hermione accedió resignada – veré que le digo a Ronald, ahora dame la dirección.

Ginny le dictó cuidadosamente su ubicación, los chicos se despidieron no sin antes recordarle la urgencia y la discreción requerida para luego cortar la comunicación.

El silencio inundó la habitación, ella se limitaba a mirarlo preocupada no sabía que más hacer, él tenia su mirada perdida en algún lejano lugar, le colocó su mano encima de la suya para tratar de reconfortarlo pero el frío de su piel hizo retirarla por reflejo, le llamó varias veces tratando de obtener su atención pero no respondió, sus verdes ojos estaban abiertos pero no miraban, por un instante pensó lo peor pero al fijarse en su pecho notó un leve movimiento rítmico señal de respiración, él seguía vivo pero tenia miedo de que su cuerpo no fuera a resistir.

Un ruido proveniente de la chimenea captó su atención, una muchacha atractiva no muy alta de cabello castaño algo enmarañado liberaba su ropa de los residuos del viaje por polvos flu, llevaba un pequeño bolso en una de sus manos, sus expresivos ojos marrones recorrieron el lugar rápidamente hasta encontrar el cuerpo de su amigo tendido sobre la barra de la cocina aparentemente desprovisto de vida y junto a él a una angustiada pelirroja.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?! – preguntó Hermione asustada y corrió junto al cuerpo de Harry.

- Recibió una herida de una maldición y tuvo una fuerte hemorragia – Ginny habló a toda velocidad por los nervios mientras le señalaba el lugar donde estaba la lesión.

- ¿Qué maldición fue? – preguntó mientras revisaba a conciencia la cicatriz en el hombro.

- Un sectusempra, iba dirigido a mi pero Harry se interpuso – la castaña puso un gesto de susto.

- Hiciste un gran trabajo con el corte, la herida debió ser muy profunda. – dijo mientras colocaba una gasa en el hombro del joven.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo hice yo?

- Harry y mi novio son incapaces de poner una vendoleta en un dedo entre los dos. Colócale una almohada bajo los pies y asegúrate que se mantenga conciente, si entra en shock estaremos en problemas serios, yo buscaré la poción para recuperar la sangre perdida.

Ginny siguió las instrucciones de la recién llegada mientras esta en la mesita de la sala empezó a sacar de su bolsa todo tipo de artefactos para preparar pociones, un caldero, una tabla de corte, un pequeño mechero, morteros y demás cosas por el estilo.

- Como no me especificaron a lo que me enfrentaría decidí traer estos tomos de pociones curativas y este de grandes remedios a pequeños accidentes tontos, con este chico uno nunca sabe – Hermione sacaba toda una pila de libros de su bolso, abrió uno de ellos y se concentró en su lectura – aquí está la poción que necesitamos, por suerte es de preparación rápida… pero el problema es que lleva algunos ingredientes un poco raros – completó rascándose la sien.

- Si necesitas ingredientes de pociones busca en aquella alacena de atrás los que necesites – Ginny le indicó un mueble, muy convencida de su indicación. Hermione se dirigió hasta donde le señalaron con cierto grado de incredulidad.

- ¿El departamento de salud sabe de todo esto que tienes aquí? – Preguntó en broma la castaña asombrada después de mirar de arriba abajo las estanterías del mueble que lucían repletas con frascos llenos de todo tipo de cosas cuidadosamente etiquetados y clasificados – Tienes más ingredientes que la botica del Callejón Diagon.

- No son míos, pertenecen a mi amiga con la que comparto este lugar, dice que hay que estar preparados por si se necesita hacer un antídoto para alguna picadura de nargles o wrackspurts o algo así – la pelirroja explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Wracksqué?, bueno no importa – fue recolectando cada uno de los ingredientes que necesitaba, se detuvo unos instantes a observar algo detenidamente en la alacena y al terminar volvió a donde tenia su equipo de pociones – linda no olvides mantener al "bello durmiente" en estado conciente en lo que preparo la poción.

La anfitriona asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de la frialdad de la piel del muchacho que tenía recostado inerte frente a ella, volvió a poner su mano sobre la de él tratando de darle su propio calor con unas suaves caricias, su otra mano trataba inútilmente de acomodar su rebelde pelo azabache mientras pensaba con todas sus fuerzas "regresa Harry, regresa".

No podía creer que el chico con quien hace unas pocas horas charlaba y reía sentados en una apartada banqueta, que con su sonrisa era capaz de contagiarla apenas conociéndola, aquel que vio enfrentarse a los mortífagos tan valientemente y sin quejarse ante el dolor era el mismo que ahora mostraba una piel azulada, unos labios grises, y una apariencia tan frágil imposibilitado de moverse. Fue entonces, que su mano sintió la de él responderle la caricia tiernamente, muy débil si, pero Harry estaba conciente de su presencia y trataba de hacérselo notar, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al pensar que ese juglar aun estaba junto a ella peleando por su vida.

La sensación que se generaba desde su mano entrelazada a la de Harry impidió que notara a una chica de cabello castaño que sostenía en su mano un frasco con un liquido rojo burbujeante que le hacia señas para llamar su atención.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Hace rato que estoy tratando de que me hagas caso – preguntó una sonriente Hermione.

- Disculpa… me quede pensando tonterías – Ginny se puso roja al contestar.

- Oh, ya veo que lograste que nuestro amigo se mantuviera conciente – la castaña había puesto la mirada directamente en las manos de la pareja, la pelirroja adquirió más color en su rostro – la poción esta lista, asegúrate de que se la tome lentamente – le tendió la mano con el frasco, y ella la miró con sorpresa sin estar segura de que hacer.

- La última ocasión en que Harry se puso así y tuve que darle una poción me mordió un dedo, por eso te cedo el honor. – Hermie comentó seria y al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica que tenía enfrente dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ginebra se armó de valor, porque le tenía aprecio a cada uno de sus dedos, agarró la poción con una mano y con la otra cuidadosamente levantó la cabeza de Harry ayudada por la otra chica, fue vertiendo lentamente el contenido del frasco en la boca del inerte joven hasta terminarlo. Hermione dijo que la poción no tardaría en hacer efecto e invocó una almohada mágicamente y la colocó debajo del cráneo para que la pelirroja lo depositara suavemente. Ambas esperaron pacientemente alguna reacción.

Lentamente la piel del juglar comenzó a recuperar su color y temperatura normal, los latidos de su corazón bajaron su ritmo cardiaco, sus ojos después de breves parpadeos luchando por enfocarse encontraron a los de Ginny y fue como si volviera a verla por vez primera, ella sonreía feliz de verlo de vuelta y el sonreía con solo el hecho de mirarla. Hermione simuló tener un ataque de tos y ambos voltearon hacia ella.

- ¡Mione que bueno que vienes a visitarme! – el pelinegro saludó con una gran sonrisa a su amiga como si acabara de llegar.

- Grandísimo idiota, que susto nos diste – le contestó secándose una lagrima de felicidad y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro sano.

- Si yo también te extrañé mucho Herms. – y le sacó juguetonamente la lengua.

- Bueno Harry tienes mucho que explicarme empezando por quien es tu amiga – Hermione señalo a la pelirroja con la mirada, con un semblante serio. Ginny le hacía señas que no podía ver la castaña para que no revelara su identidad.

- Emm… ella es Romilda… Romilda Vane, si eso es… - Harry mintió tratando de sonar convincente.

- ¿Romilda Vane¿La misma que te estuvo acosando por más de un año y que por poco te viola?, mira que curioso, yo la recordaba de cabello y ojos negros- la castaña miró fijamente a su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

- Mmm… con razón se me hizo conocido el nombre – contestó cual niño al que le han pillado en la travesura, la pelirroja solo acertó a llevarse una mano al rostro y negar con la cabeza.

- Harry James Potter nos conocemos desde la infancia y¿aun no te das cuenta de que no puedes mentirme? – La chica endureció su postura – tan fácil que era decirme "Hermione te presento a tu cuñada" – esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de su amigo.

Harry y Ginny quedaron perplejos ante lo que sabía la castaña sin entender del todo la situación ni como lo había averiguado¿desde cuando era tan buena Hermione en legeremancia?

- No pongan esas caras chicos, Ginebra dejó pegada una foto familiar de los Weasley en la puerta de la alacena donde saqué los ingredientes de la poción.

Ginny solo agachó la cabeza avergonzada por la forma tan ridícula de delatarse ella misma, Harry de plano no sabia si lamentarse o de plano pegar sonora carcajada pero mejor optó por hacerse al dormido para tratar de zafarse del momento tan embarazoso.

- Ey, ni creas que te salvas de decirme que fue lo que pasó aquí y lo quiero con lujo de detalles Harry – amenazó autoritariamente Hermione.

El aludido trató infructuosamente de argumentar agotamiento o demencia para no hablar del tema pero tuvo que admitir su derrota y narró los acontecimientos de ese día en el mercado y Ginny le pidió que no le hablara a su hermano acerca de ella.

- Llegaste a este pueblo solo a pegarle de palos a un gran avispero… – la castaña empezaba a sermonear a cierto pelinegro que se sentía aturdido.

- Lo de hoy fue culpa mía Hermione, Harry solo me defendió – la pelirroja llegó al rescate.

- Si Ginny, pero aquí el niño no puede evitar el complejo de héroe y se mete en más líos de los que puede manejar… ¡uff! – La castaña respiró profundo – es muy tarde, tengo que regresar a casa ya bastante fue marear a Ronald para que pueda venir sin que sospeche pero nada que no pueda arreglar cuando regrese con él – sonrió de manera pícara.

Hermione con un movimiento de su varita hizo que todas sus cosas desplegadas en la mesita de sala regresaran a su bolso y este voló directo a su mano.

- El "héroe" aun esta muy débil para salir de aquí, necesitará descansar unas cuantas horas. – agregó mirando a Ginny mientras Harry bufaba.

- No te preocupes cuñada yo lo cuidaré, te lo prometo.

La castaña le dio un beso en la frente a Harry y después un cordial abrazo a Ginny.

- De lo sucedido hoy tu hermano no va a enterarse, aun - le dijo al oído a la chica – me alegró mucho conocerte Ginny, aunque sea de esta manera tan poco usual.

- Me cuesta trabajo creer que Ronnie tenga una novia tan linda - la pelirroja le sonrió logrando que su cuñada se sonrojara.

Hermione se marchó usando los polvos flu no sin antes gritarles que eran un par de necios sin remedio.

-o-

A la mitad de esa calle desierta nadie notó que un bulto encapuchado se apareció con un suave ruido, sus ojos resguardados detrás de una mascara escudriñaban con sumo interés un pintoresco edificio en el que horas antes una pareja de jóvenes ingresó. Con pasos lentos sin prisa alguna se acercó a la gran puerta de metal, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de esta, pasó su mano cubierta por un guante como si acariciara un objeto invisible en el aire, agachó la cabeza, algo se apoderó de su atención, unas gotas de sangre seca en el pavimento y entrada del edificio causaron una dilatación en sus pupilas, volvió con la misma pausa en su andar hasta el centro de la calle de nuevo, dio un último vistazo al edificio y desapareció ¡Plop!.

* * *

**N/A:** _Como siempre antes que nada ¡Gracias! por llegar hasta aqui y espero que en una sola pieza. Tengo que reconocer que en este capítulo debieron pasar más cosas, pero la escena de la curación de Harry se me alargó y ya no tuve corazón para seguirlos torturando por ahora :D_

**Nota Aclaratoria:** _Mi primo ya leyó la historia y como pueden notar aun estoy en condiciones para escribir jejeje y me dio un par de anecdotas mias para que incluya pero la verdad como le dije no pienso que sean adecuadas para este foro XD_

**Sowelu:** _¡Gracias por tus palabras! y por ser energia impulsadora de ideas locas como las mias (creo que solo tengo de esas), ya estoy preparandome para una posible demanda de tu parte jejeje solo espero que a mi si me crean el alegato de demencia, yo creo que Sirius y Tonks llevan en este fic una relación tan añeja y cercana que a Sirius se le sale de lo más natural los cariñitos, aunque no se como reacciona con Remus cerca y sin tanto whiskey de fuego encima. Ah! se me olvidaba mi primo te mandó saludos y dice que ya cooperaste a inflar más su abultado ego (aunque yo no se como eso es posible)._

**monyk:** _me alegra mucho que te haya agradado el capitulo y me encanta que me den ideas :) porque a veces los golpes de cabeza contra una pared no resultan tan productivos como uno espera, tienes razón en este universo los mortífagos tienen unos intereses más "mundanos" que la simple limpieza de la sangre, aunque parece que por limpieza de sangre entienden que es fregar los pisos con la misma. Gracias por tu comentario y espero tus proximas observaciones._

**Carri Sirius Potter:** _Hola! me dió mucho gusto saber que leiste esta locura, me pusiste en aprietos con tu comentario sobre el Ginny Draco y en verdad esperaba que en este capitulo se explicara algo de eso, pero como puse arriba se me extendió pero es algo que tengo pendiente y sobre lo que quiero escribir. Me declaro fan HG pero a veces por motivos de trama se puede jugar un poco con las relaciones jejeje solo tenle paciencia a la historia que espero no te decepcione :) Gracias por tu comentario!_

**ferick:** jajajaja :D lei tu review demasiado tarde ya cuando había puesto en shock pero a Harry ojala pueda hacer los siguientes capitulos más moviditos pero no creo que llegue a ser una historia gore aunque el intento se hace :P Gracias por leerme!

**Nayades:** _lo de la penitencia era de broma pero me gustó que funcionara para q me visitaras, si ya me di cuenta como te afectan los examenes a mi me ponen peor jejeje creo que para cuando leas esto ya habrá terminado el examen que me comentaste y pues Felicidades! porque estoy seguro que te fue bien y de tomas maneras aqui estoy cruzando los deditos por si tienes más de esos pendientes por ahi, y en cuanto a eso de las molestias que dices darnos yo creo que las compensas muy bien cuando escribes algo q disfrutamos tanto. ¡Gracias!_


	6. La calma antes de

_Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y licenciatarios.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6:** La calma antes de… 

El gran salón se encontraba prácticamente en penumbras, de no ser por la enorme chimenea encendida y unas cuantas velas prendidas, colocadas en sobrios candelabros esparcidos en su perímetro carente de ventana alguna, se percibía un ambiente donde la preocupación, excitación, tensión y el temor se mezclaban caprichosamente en el aire, los presentes emitían nerviosamente cuchicheos entre ellos parecidos a siseos de serpientes después de escuchar la voz potente, autoritaria de tesitura espectral que les daba toda clase de ordenes a cumplir.

El dueño de semejante voz hizo un ademán para que uno de los encapuchados que tenia a su alrededor tomara la posición central justo frente a él, el sirviente aunque titubeante obedeció mansamente evitando a toda cosa mirar directamente a los ojos escarlatas de su señor que le escudriñaba con desprecio de pies a cabeza mientras una enorme serpiente giraba juguetonamente entre su túnica como mansa mascota.

- ¡Crucio! – conjuró el señor oscuro hacia su sirviente que tenía enfrente.

Las piernas del mortífago flaquearon del dolor haciéndolo caer arrodillado ante el personaje de piel grisácea que le lanzó el hechizo emitiendo un grito lastimero. Intentó pronunciar palabras de suplica apretando sus manos con fuerza pero sus labios solo le temblaron.

- ¡Crucio! – otro rayo de luz golpeó contra su cuerpo.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó pero menos intenso que el anterior, las fuerzas se le agotaban y jadeaba para tomar aire, sus ojos parecieron salir de sus orbitas cuando sintió la piel escamosa de la serpiente enrollarse en su maltrecho cuerpo, lentamente, proporcionándole una caricia de muerte, él lo sabía, sabía que nada bueno vendría y las lagrimas de miedo rodaron por su rostro quemándole al contacto con las heridas que ahí tenia previamente.

- ¡Corpus Levita! – el cuerpo del mortífago con la serpiente enroscada a su alrededor empezó a flotar por los aires siguiendo la indicación de la varita de su amo, quedando erguido frente a frente con él.

- Esta fue la última ocasión que me fallas Nott, ya no puedo permitir semejante incompetencia entre mis mortífagos – la serpiente fue encontrando acomodo y empezó a tensar su cuerpo contra el del mortifago mientras su dueño hablaba.

- Es una vergüenza que no hayas podido cobrar el tributo a unos mugrosos en un mercado, y no conforme permitiste que una mujercita con un vagabundo los humillaran – Voldemort acercó tanto su rostro al del acusado que sus orificios nasales arrojaban su respiración directamente a la golpeada e inflamada nariz de Nott - ¡Me da asco tu debilidad! – gritó colérico.

Los asistentes a esa sombría reunión tenían reacciones de las más variadas ante ese espectáculo que presenciaban, algunos disfrutaban como si la tortura les proporcionara un malsano placer, otros sentían miedo a que ellos fueran los siguientes en esa situación si fallaban a su señor, unos mas sentían vergüenza y repulsión por el que hacia poco era uno de los mortífagos más respetados y antiguos en su orden pero que ahora era motivo de tan terrible escarnio, y más allá en un extremo apartado del salón tratando de estar alejado de todo, un rubio observaba con sus grises ojos el suelo luchando en su mente para no estar ahí.

El cuerpo de la serpiente alcanzó el cuello del denigrado mortífago, sus fuertes músculos ejercieron presión una vez mas cortando su respiración, haciendo crujir sus huesos, la enorme cabeza del reptil se paseaba de un lado al otro y su lengua viperina acariciaba maliciosamente su rostro.

- Adiós Nott – dijo a manera de despedida Voldemort con una media sonrisa de satisfacción y pronunció unas palabras en parcel que solo el inmenso reptil pareció entender.

Cual larga era la serpiente se tensó bruscamente y en medio del silencio los crujidos de los huesos triturados de aquel desafortunado hombre se dejaron escuchar, lentamente los anillos del animal fueron contrayéndose cerrando el agarre asesino, su victima quedó con los ojos abiertos y la mirada vacía, la boca bien abierta enfatizando una horrible mueca de sufrimiento, todo había terminado para él.

Un Voldemort muy sonriente volvió a pronunciarse en lenguaje parcel, su mascota sosegadamente fue liberando al cadáver de su abrazo, y como dócil perrito se deslizó a los pies de su dueño reptando en círculos a su alrededor atenta a cualquier posible orden de este dejando suspendido el cuerpo en medio del aire.

- ¡Finite! – gritó agitando su varita y lo que quedaba del que fuera alguna vez llamado Nott en vida se desplomó violentamente al piso, el choque produjo un estruendo que se propagó a través de la habitación haciendo que algunos de los testigos emitieran una exclamación de asombro.

El señor de los mortífagos intentó dirigirse de nuevo a sus secuaces pero el ruido de la gran puerta del salón lo interrumpió. Colagusano entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de si, abriéndose paso trabajosamente entre los asistentes de la reunión, con un saltito evitó tropezarse con el cadáver tendido en el suelo y se arrojó postrado ante Lord Voldemort.

- Mi señor afuera esta Dolores Umbridge exigiendo verlo – dijo velozmente como temiendo ser reprendido por su amo.

- ¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer a venir en medio de una reunión? – Voldemort preguntó fastidiado.

Con otro gran escándalo la puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a la pequeña figura de Umbridge que llevaba consigo unos cuantos pergaminos, la actitud altanera y sobrada en su andar influyó para que los mortífagos le abrieran paso entre ellos, apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta de que pasó sobre los restos de un hombre y sin darle importancia se plantó frente al mago oscuro más temido que la miraba incrédulo ante su insolencia.

- Voldemort querido¿Cuándo pensabas recibirme? – su voz chillona sonaba despreocupada mientras ignoraba todas las miradas que recaían sobre ella.

- Espero que valga la pena esta interrupción Dolores – advirtió Voldemort casi con exasperación.

- Lo vale querido, lo vale… esta es información de primera directa de la oficina de Black – la mujer acariciaba los pergaminos como si se tratase de un gatito entre sus brazos.

Los ojos rojos le brillaron y su mano parecida a una garra se extendió hacia la mujer solicitándole los documentos impacientemente. Ella se quedó quieta como si nada.

- No tan rápido mi Lord, antes debemos renegociar mis honorarios, comprenderás que algo como esto tiene un costo extra – Umbridge puso una gran sonrisa con total desfachatez. Los murmullos de los mortífagos no se hicieron esperar.

La mano extendida de Voldemort se cerró con furia y sus facciones se endurecieron, esa mujer se atrevía a faltarle el respeto y ante sus seguidores, pero sabía que no era conveniente castigarla ahí mismo como deseaba, aun tenía planes para ella y necesitaba con urgencia la información que había llevado ante él. Así que relajó su actitud para echar a andar su plan.

- Muy bien Dolores, tienes razón, tendrás la compensación apropiada a tus servicios.

- ¿Qué tan apropiada será mi Lord? – preguntó avariciosa.

- Ten por seguro que será para morirse querida, te doy mi palabra de eso – una extraña sonrisa se formó en la cara del señor oscuro que pareció ser suficiente para convencer a Umbridge quien le entregó los pergaminos que estaban en su posesión.

Voldemort dedicó severos minutos a escudriñar cuidadosamente cada uno de los documentos y mientras más avanzaba en esa tarea más sentía estar en ventaja sobre sus enemigos, por fin, los aurores que tanto odiaba estaban al descubierto ante sus ojos y disfrutaba de esa sensación de poder.

Draco Malfoy intrigado por la reacción de su jefe discretamente se le acercó por un costado intentando obtener alguna información sobre los misteriosos documentos de Umbridge pero sin mucho éxito cosa que le causó algo de frustración.

- Excelente trabajo Dolores, te haré llegar pronto lo acordado, puedes retirarte – despidió satisfecho Voldemort sin apartar la mirada de los pergaminos.

La bruja sonrió con la autosatisfacción de haberse logrado un gran triunfo, se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero olvidó el bulto tirado en el piso del salón, el tropezón fue inevitable y el impacto de su robusto cuerpo con la fría losa también lo fue, las risitas no tardaron en aparecer y se incrementaron con su torpe manera de reincorporarse de ella que recordaba a un sapo en una superficie resbalosa. Voldemort con hastío ordenó que la ayudaran a levantarse y un par de gorilas disfrazados de mortífagos o quizá era al revés, de manera brusca la sujetaron de los brazos y con las piernas pataleando en el aire la sacaron del lugar mientras les gritaba lo brutos que eran al tratar así a una dama. Poco a poco los ánimos se apaciguaron.

- ¡Nott ven enseguida! – llamó de repente Voldemort tomando a muchos por sorpresa.

Un joven con facciones muy similares al hombre que fue ejecutado se acercó temeroso respondiendo al llamado, su cara también tenía huellas de la batalla pero nada de consideración.

- Aquí me tiene mi Lord – saludó tímidamente mientras hacía una reverencia.

- Tendrás la oportunidad de reivindicar a tu desafortunado padre – el grisáceo hombre le dio unos pergaminos al joven quien los tomó con mucha cautela – es una operación muy importante si fallas correrás peor suerte que la de él – el mortífago solo pudo tragar saliva.

- Mi Lord, si es algo tan importante no debería asignárselo a un incompetente como Theodore – Draco interrumpió con algo de molestia.

- ¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! – replicó Nott ofendido.

- Cuida tus palabras Theodore, que aun entre los sangre pura hay sus diferencias y un Nott siempre estará por debajo de un Malfoy, no lo olvides – acalló un engreído Draco.

- ¿Y que tal un Potter? – Nott puso una mueca triunfal por su golpe bajo.

- Al menos a mi no me da una paliza un desconocido mendicante y mi padre no es avasallado por una pequeña chica – el rubio sonrió burlonamente y su oponente enrojeció de cólera.

- ¡Ese desgraciado es un demonio!, y en cuanto a esa entrometida pelirroja yo mismo la haré pagar¡lo juro!

Malfoy no pudo evitar que al escuchar la palabra pelirroja por unos pequeños instantes sus ojos se expandieran involuntariamente, acostumbrado a guardar las apariencias rápidamente logró recobrar la compostura y nadie pareció notar esa reacción suya, excepto el mismo Voldemort que seguía atentamente la discusión entretenido pero que en ese momento decidió que era mejor darla por terminada.

- Señor Malfoy no me haga recordarle quien esta encima de quien, usted ya tiene tareas asignadas así que mejor márchese a realizarlas… ¡ahora!

Los contendientes se dedicaron miradas asesinas, pero el rubio entendió que era mejor obedecer, ofreció una reverencia a Voldemort y se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

- Theodore recuerda recoger tu basura del piso antes que empiece a apestar – exclamó Draco sin detenerse en su salida y sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Señor Nott! usted y yo tenemos que afinar los detalles de su trabajo urgentemente – Voldemort llamó la atención del molesto mortífago que ya estaba a punto de echársele encima al rubio.

La enorme puerta del salón se cerró sonoramente anunciando la salida del joven Malfoy y dejando al resto de los mortífagos con sus asuntos pendientes.

-o-

La calma había regresado, nadie pensaría de todos los problemas que en ese lugar se habían suscitado las horas anteriores, un chico de largo cabello negro se encontraba recostado sobre la barra de una cocina recuperando lentamente el nivel de sangre en su cuerpo, aun estaba muy débil pero permanecía plenamente conciente y de a poco la movilidad de su cuerpo iba mejorando. Junto a él una linda pelirroja le hacia compañía y ella también pasaba por el proceso de recuperación de todo ese tiempo de angustia a la que había sido sometida, pero valió la pena, estaba de vuelta.

Los parpados debajo de los anteojos estaban cerrados en busca de un merecido descanso pero no dormía, ella lo miraba con curiosidad tratando de imaginar en todos los lugares donde aquel juglar ambulante había transitado, toda la gente que había visto y todo lo que había tenido que vivir, su vieja y desgastada ropa le hacían pensar que no era poco.

- Es muy rara la habilidad que tienes de usar dos varitas al mismo tiempo, o al menos yo no conozco a nadie que pueda hacer algo como eso – comentó Ginny dirigiéndose al espacio.

- Práctica, es solo la práctica – contestó el chico sin abrir los ojos – es increíble, todas esas cosas extraordinarias que descubres dentro de ti cuando estas desesperado.

- ¿Has estado desesperado?

- Todos lo hemos estado en algún momento.

- Tienes razón, pero no todos encontramos esas cosas extraordinarias de las que hablas – la voz de Ginny era resignada.

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró como si pudiera descifrar misterios en su rostro, causando en ella una extraña sensación.

- Talvez solo no se han dado cuenta de lo que se han encontrado, pero eso no significa que no estén ahí.

- En mi caso no hay nada ahí – aseguró la pelirroja.

- ¿Un puñetazo demoledor y una patada de mula no cuentan? – preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Me acabas de llamar mula? – Ginny frunció el ceño y al joven se le borró la sonrisa – no cuentan cuando eres la más pequeña con seis hermanos varones y todos ellos son Weasley – ella sonrió y la tranquilidad regresó al pelinegro después de un suspiro.

- Ellos te extrañan… tus padres también Ginny.

- No hay día en que no piense en mi familia, pero a veces tenemos que aprender a vivir con nuestras decisiones – ella agachó la mirada y buscando la manera para cambiar el tema de la conversación notó algo que le llamó la atención de una de las varitas de Harry - ¿Me la permites un momento? – preguntó señalando esa varita, el ojiverde asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y ella con cuidado la desenfundó de uno de sus antebrazos.

Ginny la sostuvo con las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos, analizándola como un experto valuador a una obra de arte, girándola para apreciar su diseño y características de fabricación, con cada movimiento el asombro aumentaba en su rostro, Harry solo la miraba con gran curiosidad sin saber que tanto le llamaba la atención de la varita.

- Esto si es muy inusual – la pelirroja por fin rompió el silencio pero la curiosidad del juglar solo se incrementó – esta varita no fue hecha para ti, mas sin embargo, te responde de igual manera que la otra que si lo fue.

- ¿Porqué dices eso? – preguntó Harry sin salir de su estupor.

- Su longitud es más corta, mucho más flexible y esta hecha de una madera muy ligera, es muy similar a la mía – Ginny sacó su varita para hacer la comparación y si, ambas eran casi iguales – yo diría que seguramente fue diseñada para una chica menudita.

Para entonces Harry ya tenía los ojos tan grandes como charolas y de no ser porque su quijada estaba pegada a su cráneo esta hubiera rodado por el piso de tan abierta que tenía la boca.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?, primero suturas una herida profunda causada por una maldición, ahora eres una experta en varitas, no me extrañaría que me dijeras que eres una agente encubierta o algo así¿qué clase de chica eres? – el pelinegro sonaba entre asombrado, asustado y divertido, todo al mismo tiempo. Ella soltó una ligera risa.

- Tranquilo Potter, en realidad solo soy una diseñadora de moda y vestuario, te sorprenderías de lo parecido que es costurar mágicamente textiles a suturar heridas del mismo modo. – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que por la cara que Harry tenía en ese momento no parecía compartir su opinión.

- Tú sabes que mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, así que para poderme comprar algunas cosillas trabajé muchos veranos en la tienda del señor Ollivander como su ayudante, de él aprendí mucho sobre las varitas y su magia.

- Muy bien, pero lo más importante… ¿eres una agente encubierta? – Harry preguntó sonriente.

- ¿Crees que si lo fuera te lo diría solo así? – Ginny le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a reírse junto con el chico.

- Lo que más me sorprende – continuó la pelirroja enfundándole de nuevo la varita – es que como el señor Ollivander decía, cada varita escoge al mago a quien servirá, y por esa razón quisiera saber la clase de magia que tienes la cual hizo a esta varita escogerte como su amo.

Harry no contestó a eso o mas bien no sabía que decirle, había sido un día muy largo con muchas emociones diferentes, ideas, recuerdos y sentimientos iban y venían sin cesar. Talvez en otro momento le sería más fácil hablar y aunque las cosas con Ginny simplemente habían fluido como agua en el cause de un río, tampoco él estaba listo para abrirse con ella.

Fue hasta entonces que al mirar su rostro se percató de una pequeña herida en su pómulo, un rasguño de unos cuantos centímetros de longitud que mostraba un leve rastro de sangre coagulada. Un sentimiento parecido al miedo circuló con efecto eléctrico por su espina dorsal y no estaba seguro de que significaba eso, con algo de esfuerzo logró levantar la mano que tenía mas cerca de Ginny y pasó sus dedos por su pómulo como si pudiera con cada movimiento borrar esa herida poco a poco, ella no pronunció palabra alguna, no hacía falta, parecían entenderse con otro tipo de lenguaje.

El ruido de fuertes golpes en la puerta de metal llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, sorprendidos por la insistencia de quien los producía.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó en un susurro Harry, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ginny abre la puerta soy Draco! – se escuchó el grito amortiguado desde afuera.

Ginny al escuchar quien era el visitante se puso muy nerviosa, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados y después a Harry, no podía permitir que lo encontrara ahí y estando tan disminuido. Así que hizo lo primero que tuvo sentido en su mente, con ambas manos le dio un fuerte empujón al chico que lo hizo rodar y caer al otro lado de la barra, este apenas tuvo tiempo de meter las manos quedando un poco atontado por el golpe de la caída. Apuradamente se arreglo la vestimenta y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, ahí la esperaba un rubio de ropas muy elegantes que tenía una ceja levantada por la impaciencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Draco? – cuestionó la chica intrigada.

Malfoy no esperó a ser invitado a pasar y con dos zancadas ya estaba dentro de la habitación, mirando alrededor en busca de algo o de alguien.

- ¿Qué fue el ruido que escuché mientras esperaba en la puerta?

- Nada, estaba acomodando unos rollos cuando llamaste – contestó Ginny con gesto aburrido y Draco pareció no estar del todo convencido por su respuesta.

- Escuché lo que pasó en el mercado¿Te volviste loca?

- No iba a permitir que esos orangutanes abusaran de una indefensa anciana.

Harry quien para entonces ya había terminado de sobarse el golpe y de quejarse para sus adentros de la maltratada que le puso Ginny, a rastras consiguió lentamente alcanzar el extremo de la barra donde podía observar mejor lo que ocurría sin que lo notaran. No tardó en reconocer al rubio que estaba hablando con la hermanita de su amigo y sintió un calor recorrer sus venas. Las varitas tomaron su lugar entre sus manos, preparadas para usarse.

- Fue imprudente Ginevra pudo pasarte algo y ahora te tienen en la mira – Draco estaba preocupado y tomó ambas manos de la chica con las suyas gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- No me pasó nada y no necesito que me estén cuidando, pero gracias por preocuparte – Ginny se mostraba muy segura de si misma.

- ¡Esto no es un juego!, te metiste con gente peligrosa y además ese extraño que también participó contigo ¿sabes de dónde salió? – el rubio intentaba reprenderla.

- No lo sé, fue la primera vez que lo vi¿por qué te interesa tanto?

Draco soltó las manos de la joven y se fue a sentar sobre uno de los cojines de la sala, llevó sus manos a la cabeza muy angustiado.

- Hay un peligroso mercenario afuera, un asesino a sangre fría – su voz era tenue y algo temerosa.

- Tú, Draco Malfoy ¿temiéndole a un mercenario?

- Este no es uno común… este murió hace tres años ¡yo lo vi Ginny! – el simple recuerdo hizo palidecer su rostro.

"Si maldito Malfoy regresé por ti y los tuyos"

El juglar apretaba los dientes y el cosquilleo en los dedos le hacía acariciar las varitas, a pesar de no estar fuerte solo era cuestión de un pequeño esfuerzo y Draco estaría perdido.

- No existen los fantasmas mercenarios – la joven trató de tranquilizarlo.

Draco no la escuchó, su mirada estaba enfocada en unos frascos dejados por Hermione que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala.

- Me sirvieron a mi, salí con una pequeña herida del mercado – Ginny se apuró a explicar al notar la mirada del rubio, este se levantó a toda prisa y caminó hasta la barra de la cocina, la pelirroja contuvo el aliento temiendo lo peor. Draco pasó la mirada por la barra y regresó a donde la chica lo observaba. El ojiverde en tanto estaba con su estuche abrazado hecho un ovillo bajo la barra con los cachetes inflados por aguantar la respiración.

- ¿Piensas que tengo mercenarios en mi cocina? – Ginny puso una expresión recriminatoria digna de una Weasley. Harry aprovechó para volverse a escabullir hasta donde se encontraba anteriormente al más puro estilo lagartija.

- N-no… para nada… solo… solo olvídalo ¿quieres? – Malfoy estaba bastante confundido y apenado con la pelirroja – por favor cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería, yo veré como resuelvo el problema con esos estúpidos.

El joven de rubios cabellos pasó sus brazos alrededor de Ginny y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Harry observaba sin pestañear la escena, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la madera de sus varitas como queriendo partirlas por la mitad y sentía en todo su cuerpo la sensación de retorcerse como babosa expuesta a pleno sol de mediodía.

- Ginny, si escuchas algo sobre un tal Harry Potter apreciaré mucho que me lo comuniques – comentó a medio camino hacia la puerta de metal – es muy importante.

- Esta bien Draco, no te expongas demasiado, ya es mucho el peligro – respondió la pelirroja despidiéndose.

El mortífago dijo adiós a Ginny con un tierno beso en la frente y salió del edificio siendo seguido por una poderosa mirada esmeralda que se tornaba escarlata por instantes, ramas de un joven árbol siendo consumidas por hambrientas llamas, enmarcadas por aros metálicos que contenían un transparente cristal.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! por llegar hasta este punto, yo estoy sorprendido de su aguante y del mio :D ... en verdad he disfrutado mucho escribir todo esto, en especial este capítulo¿la razón? el seguir todos sus comentarios y sugerencias de la trama que me ayudan a retorcerla un poco mas jejeje y algunas cosas de este capítulo salieron precisamente de sus palabras._

**Nota Aclaratoria (ya me gustaron):** _en una página de internet lei que diseño de modas y diseño de vestuario son dos carreras distintas pero como Ginny es un personaje que me encanta me dije...¿por qué no? asi que de buenas a primeras hice que tuviera las dos, además talvez en el mundo mágico si sea una sola XD_

**Sowelu:** _en serio que Romilda Vane como con Harry en el capítulo anterior fue lo primero que se me ocurrió admito que ese personaje me hizo reir muchisimo en el libro y quizá por eso lo tengo muy presente, también me gusta ver a Remus con Tonks y espero pronto escribir situaciones con ellos, cuando lo haga ten por seguro que me acordé de ti, espero que este capítulo haya sido mas largo jejeje... gracias por seguirme impulsandoy aguantando!!!_

**Carri Sirius Potter:** _hubiera sido genial ver a Herms saltando con Harry prendido de su dedo (que cosas me vienen a la mente)jejeje :) tienes mucha razón en lo que dices de las relaciones de Ginny en los fics pero creo tambien que no suelen ponerla con los personajes que mencionas porque no conocemos gran cosa de ellos a diferencia de Draco y a muchos fanautors eso les hace ruido, ya me dejaste intrigado imaginando un fic GinnyxGoyle jajajaja me dará jaqueca x tu culpa :D gracias por tus interesantes comentarios._

**Nayades:** _me encantaron tus palabras, pero bueno eso no es novedad, desde que te lei por primera vez tuvieron ese efecto, aqui sigo echandote porras con los dedos cruzados y saltando de un solo pie para que tengas suerte (que creo que no te hace falta) en los exas que tienes pendientes, un abrazote, y gracias por brindarme tu amistad!! espero estar a la altura (no te rias sowelu :P)_

**Mundy:** _Bienvenida a fanfiction y espero que aqui encuentres muchas historias interesantes de tu agrado gracias por dejarme tu comentario y leer toda esta locura :)_

**monyk:** _eres mi fuente de teorias ya lo vi jejeje y si considero a Ginny como una chica muy capaz y de caracter pero sobre todo justa pero que en esta historia tambien hace eleccciones equivocadas, ya quiero que Harry le lleve serenata ;) gracias por darme en que pensar, saludos._

**Ozzygirl:** _gracias por lo que me dices¡yo tambien amo a Ginny! pero no se lo digas a Harry ya ves lo celoso que se pone, tengo una idea muy parecida a la tuya con respecto al ultimo libro, si le falto muchas cosas, siendo sincero me quede esperando la reconciliación entre muchas cosas, el epílogo si me gusto mucho pero fue como tragarse un chocolatito despues de tremendo ayuno, esa es la razon por la que llegue a los fics gracias por tus palabras :)_


	7. La Tormenta

_Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y licenciatarios.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7:** La tormenta. 

El astro rey apenas se había ocultado en el horizonte después de su largo y habitual transito a través del cielo, aun la claridad estaba presente pero lentamente daba paso al crepúsculo. Todo estaba en calma en aquella antigua abadía enclavada en un lugar muy apartado de la campiña francesa, tumultos de pequeñas aves se arremolinaban en los abundantes árboles que rodeaban la añeja construcción canturreando mientras se preparaban para dormir.

Los pasos de un par de guardias de seguridad muggles sobre un sendero de piedra se dejaron escuchar mientras se acercaban a la capilla, iban distraídos charlando de cosas banales sin mayor importancia, confiados en la tranquilidad que de ese sitio emanaba. Nada había sucedido ahí en muchos años, poca gente visitaba tan apartado lugar que ni siquiera aparecía en las guías turísticas aun siendo tan hermoso y seguramente con tanta historia.

Esos guardias como los pocos que conocían la abadía no entendían muy bien la razón por la que se le resguardaba con tanto celo, en todo momento la custodiaba gente fuertemente armada, con la orden firme y explicita de no dejar entrar a la capilla a nadie sin una autorización directa del gobierno francés.

Ambos guardias se detuvieron justo ante la majestuosa puerta de caprichosos tallados en la madera, que mostraban extrañas figuras y símbolos que para cualquiera era evidente su falta de relación con la religión. Con el pretexto de que la temperatura descendía con la llegada de la noche encendieron sus cigarrillos sin dejar de charlar sobre sus asuntos, fue entonces que una sombra paso a un lado de ellos a gran velocidad que apenas se dieron cuenta, los dos voltearon a ver asombrados preguntándose entre ellos si en verdad vieron eso, otra sombra pasó del mismo modo a sus espaldas, pero solo pudieron percibir el frío aire arrojado a su paso contra sus cuellos, se giraron sobre sus pies completamente tan rápido como sus reflejos se los permitieron, instintivamente sus manos sujetaron las ametralladoras que traían colgadas de sus hombros, luces esmeraldas resplandecieron reflejándose en las paredes de vetusta piedra.

Los cuerpos cayeron sin vida dejando escuchar su llegada al empedrado piso, sonido que fue amplificado por el silencio predominante, dos cigarros encendidos y humeantes rodaron libremente a unos metros de los restos de sus propietarios. Figuras ataviadas con largas túnicas negras, encapuchadas y enmascaradas los rodearon empuñando sus varitas, uno de ellos señaló con su dedo índice hacia la robusta puerta, los demás apuntaron sus varitas hacia el punto señalado.

- ¡Bombarda! - Gritaron con una sincronía casi perfecta, rayos de luces salieron desprendidos de cada una de las varitas que fueron impactados en la madera, una gran explosión tuvo lugar de inmediato, pedazos de madera salieron desprendidos violentamente, la puerta había sido destruida dejando el interior de la abadía disponible.

Uno a uno los encapuchados fueron entrando en orden, algunos de ellos encendieron luces de sus varitas para alumbrar el lugar que estaba sumido en la oscuridad, por dentro la capilla lucía vacía, estaba carente de muebles o cuadros, no había figuras de santos en sus retablos ni nada que pudiera servir de decoración, lo único que parecía haber ahí era la misma piedra con que se había construido.

Fueron avanzando con paso lento y cauteloso hasta llegar al fondo de la construcción, donde se encontraba colocado un enorme altar de granito en cuya superficie estaban esculpidos símbolos tales como círculos con un punto en el centro, medias lunas, triángulos con diversas orientaciones, muchos tipos de grecas, entre otras variadas y raras figuras. Cada uno de ellos fue tomando su lugar alrededor del altar, formando una circunferencia, tomados de las manos entonaron al unísono una especie de poesía en un antiguo idioma, la repetían una y otra vez, la siguiente ocasión de un modo más intenso que la anterior hasta llegar a pronunciarla prácticamente a gritos.

Una pequeña grieta apareció justo debajo del altar y lentamente se fue expandiendo en el piso alcanzando la estructura del mismo partiéndolo por la mitad, cada una de las mitades se precipitó rompiéndose en mil pedazos haciendo retroceder a los invasores, dejando al descubierto una cavidad dentro de la cual brillaba un cofre dorado de buen tamaño con grabados de igual diseño que el del altar que lo ocultaba.

Con mucha prudencia uno de los intrusos se inclinó hasta él, observó con cuidado el misterioso cofre y recitó una especie de conjuro en el mismo idioma antiguo que antes utilizaron, un pequeño estallido de luces doradas brotó de la cavidad como si hubiesen roto una especie de barrera mágica, solo hasta después de que las luces se hubieran desvanecido el enmascarado se atrevió a meter las manos para coger el arca de dorada hechura.

- ¡Excelente! Nuestro señor estará complacido – exclamó emocionado al tener ese tesoro entre sus manos - ¡regresemos rápido!

Las luces de sus varitas se extinguieron y las sombras parecieron desvanecerse en el ya denso y frío aire de la antigua abadía francesa.

-o-

- No puedo creer que tengas que ver con ese… ¡con un Malfoy! – la voz de Harry retumbó por toda la habitación, la impresión había sido muy fuerte para él y su clamor solo exteriorizaba su frustración por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de acabar con ese joven que tanto odiaba desde años atrás teniéndolo al alcance de sus manos, pero sobretodo el coraje de que el rubio hubiera estado tan cerca de ella, muchas ideas vinieron a su cabeza y ninguna le agradó.

- Draco es mi amigo y le debo mucho – Ginny a pesar de estar un poco asustada por la reacción del pelinegro se mantuvo firme y sin demostrárselo en ningún momento.

- Deber ser muy buen amigo para tomarse tantas molestias contigo – atacó Harry haciendo alarde de su habilidad para el sarcasmo.

- ¡Lo es! De hecho es muy cercano a mi – la pelirroja reviró sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras pegaban más fuerte de lo que ella podía imaginar en el chico – y se preocupa mucho por lo que me pase.

- Los Malfoy no se preocupan por nadie más que por ellos mismos – Harry daba vueltas por todos lados como león enjaulado, haciendo esfuerzos para entender la situación.

- Él no es como su familia…

- ¡Claro que si! Es un maldito criminal y un cobarde asesino – el ojiverde interrumpió muy molesto y acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

- ¡Estas equivocado Harry! – Ginny le contestó con el mismo tono que él sin retroceder un centímetro de su posición con todo y la cercanía del juglar.

Eso fue demasiado para el joven quien impulsivamente enfrentó su rostro al de Ginny quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, con una de sus manos limpió su frente de todo cabello y con la otra señaló la cicatriz en forma de rayo dibujada en ella.

- ¡Malfoy se equivocó al no asegurarse que hubiese muerto! – Sus facciones estaban contraídas por la furia - ¿Ves la marca? Ellos me la hicieron cuando trataron de sacrificarme, la he llevado desde ese día a manera de recordatorio de que debo destruirlos.

Los ojos avellana repararon en aquella singular y profunda cicatriz que mas que en la frente el chico parecía tenerla impresa en el alma, sintió que su corazón se retorcía de solo tratar de imaginar como pudieron causársela para generar tanto resentimiento en una persona como Harry.

La mirada descendió y lo que encontró la hizo retroceder de la impresión y el miedo, detrás de los cristales de los anteojos ya no existían unos ojos esmeraldas, en su lugar un par de calderas ardían alimentadas por el odio, el dolor y la soledad. Él notó su reacción y esos ojos parecieron intensificar su energía, ya no resistió y se abalanzó contra la pared más cercana propinándole un contundente puñetazo como desahogo, su cabeza se apoyó contra el muro mientras respiraba profunda y lentamente.

Ginny preocupada por el pelinegro corrió a su espalda y puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo de alguna manera porque de cierto modo podía sentir todo el sufrimiento que estaba encerrado dentro de su cuerpo, ese simple contacto fue suficiente para que el chico sintiera un efecto de colisión en su interior, la vista se nubló, las fuerzas se le escaparon, todo parecía girar en torno a él, pero logró mantenerse apenas en pie. Haciendo acopio de energía Harry se dirigió a recoger su ropa y estuche ignorando a la joven, quien no estaba dispuesta a que se fuera en su condición.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó intrigada al verlo tomar sus cosas.

- No puedo quedarme aquí, muchas gracias por todo y espero que esto no te traiga problemas con los Malfoy – contestó apuradamente al caminar dando algunos tumbos hacia la puerta y tratando inútilmente de ponerse su playera, evitando a toda costa a Ginny.

- Si no quisiera problemas le hubiese dicho a Draco que estabas aquí – la pelirroja hizo gala de su habilidad colocándose entre el juglar y la puerta impidiéndole el paso – te advierto que no te dejaré salir de aquí Potter.

- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo, soy un mercenario – el juglar empuñó una de sus varitas y apuntó directamente sobre ella – ahora déjame pasar.

- Pues tendrás que usarla sobre mi – Ginny empuñó la suya y le apuntó al pecho de Harry – pero tendrás que ser muy bueno con eso.

- Soy mucho mejor que el idiota de Draco – se jactó burlonamente.

- ¡Él no es un idiota!

- ¡Ahora resulta que defiendes a un maleante y reniegas a tu propia familia! – gritó sin meditar en sus palabras el juglar.

La respuesta a semejante aseveración no se hizo esperar, la palma de la mano de la pelirroja cruzó vigorosamente el rostro del pelinegro, el cual apenas se movió y no emitió sonido alguno a pesar de tener el pómulo enrojecido por el golpe que delimitaba el contorno de cada uno de los dedos de la chica sobre su piel, su única reacción fue agachar la mirada. Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, trababan de analizar que había pasado entre ellos, las razones de sus acciones y reacciones, tantas preguntas y tan escasas respuestas.

Quieta, inamovible delante de la puerta de metal, con el cuerpo aun tenso y expectante Ginny esperaba una señal de su compañero de habitación, no sabía lo que él haría pero estaba segura de que no debía temerle, una voz en su interior le gritaba que confiara en ese chico aun siendo prácticamente un desconocido para ella.

Harry levantó la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos esmeraldas de regreso que le rogaban en silencio perdón por su actitud.

- Deja tus cosas sobre el cojín que tienes cerca y recuéstate donde estabas – Ginny bajó la guardia y le ordenó suavemente, sus instrucciones fueron acatadas al pie de la letra sin ninguna protesta.

- Se que no lo entenderás pero no defiendo a los Malfoy y sus negocios, solo a Draco y eso porque lo conozco – comentó mientras revisaba la playera y gabardina del chico – estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts y aunque fue muy difícil al principio hicimos buena amistad.

- Me suena increíble que alguien como Draco pueda tener amistades – replicó con algo de molestia.

- De hecho solo mi amiga y yo lo somos, él siempre ha estado muy solitario, siempre rodeado de gente que solo veían quien es y nunca lo que en realidad era o sentía

- Ver eso que dices es difícil con la actitud que se carga.

- Para un Malfoy lo que proyecta a la gente es lo más importante – tomó asiento junto a Harry llevando entre sus manos su ropa – algunos apellidos son muy complicados de llevar.

"Eres un Potter, y eso vale mucho en el mundo mágico", "Mi único hijo no desperdiciará su vida siendo entretenimiento de los demás"

- Dímelo a mí – su cara mostró señales de congoja, la sonrisa de ella fue leve, comprensiva

- ¿En verdad te importa ese Malfoy? – la pregunta sorprendió a Ginny.

- Me importa lo suficiente para confiarle mi amistad – contestó después de un rápido suspiro.

Harry pareció conformarse con esa respuesta y más relajado sus parpados fueron cayendo por el cansancio sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

-o-

La noche estaba ya muy avanzada enormes nubes tormentosas se apostaban en lo alto del cielo, la mayoría de las personas estarían tranquilamente descansando en sus cómodas camas pero no los encargados de la lucha contra la magia oscura, no esa noche en particular.

La sala de juntas estaba repleta de aurores ataviados con sus impresionantes trajes de asalto portando sus brillantes insignias sobre la parte izquierda de sus pechos; las puertas del recinto dieron paso al director del departamento flanqueado por sus más cercanos ayudantes, a su paso observaba los rostros de los asistentes, eran hombres y mujeres que no rebasaban los veinticinco años de edad, algunos parecían recién egresados de la academia. A pesar de su nerviosismo y juventud sus facciones demostraban una gran confianza en ellos y en la causa que defendían, se sentían listos para enfrentarse a lo que les pusieran en frente.

- Son casi unos niños Kingsley¿podrán con la misión? – expresó preocupado Sirius.

- Nuestra gente de experiencia esta trabajando en otras misiones, los mortífagos nos están manteniendo ocupados, además estos chicos fueron entrenados directamente por Moody y él en persona dirigirá la misión – explicó Kingsley a su superior.

Al llegar al podium un hombre de complexión mediana y robusta de apariencia extraña los recibió con firmes apretones de manos, era Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody un veterano auror de cientos de batallas peleadas reflejadas en todo su cuerpo, de cabello cano, infinidad de cicatrices que deformaban su cara, su nariz carente de un pedazo y un gran ojo mágico que parecía tener vida propia girando para todas direcciones lo caracterizaban. Los lugares fueron ocupados para dar inicio a las instrucciones de la tarea. Black se puso de pie.

- Buenas noches mis valientes aurores, antes que el sol salga de nuevo ustedes ya habrán dado un gran golpe a la organización de magia oscura más peligrosa que haya existido – Sirius se dirigió a la audiencia con seriedad.

- ¡Y los mortífagos despertarán con un tremendo dolor de trasero! – una voz interrumpió desde el auditorio arrancando risas entre todos.

- ¡No sea bocaza Finningan! – la voz grave de Moody regresó a los presentes a la seriedad mientras el ojo mágico apuntaba la mirada hacia el joven auror a quien hizo alusión, el cual se encogió nerviosamente en su asiento.

- Mucho tiempo y esfuerzo de aurores que han arriesgado sus vidas es el costo de planear esta operación, así que saben lo importante que es. Ahora cedo la palabra a quien estará a cargo de todo, Alastor Moody – el director de los aurores concluyó y unos aplausos se escucharon en el lugar mientras ojoloco tomaba su posición.

- Gracias Sirius – Alastor se despejó la garganta antes de continuar – los mortífagos recientemente perdieron una gran cantidad de material para fabricar pociones ilegales en el ataque al "Perro Muerto", pero en su desesperación volvieron a juntar una cantidad igual o superior y la concentraron en un solo punto que ellos consideran invulnerable – agitó su varita y una imagen tridimensional de una gran fabrica apareció en el recinto, todos miraron con detenimiento.

- ¡Ese fue su error! Con las prisas dejaron muchos cabos sueltos y nosotros logramos ubicarla, con la cantidad de materia prima y todo el equipo de fabricación en su interior hay poco espacio para defensores así que atacando correctamente no será difícil tomarla – continuó el viejo auror y con otro movimiento de su varita la imagen se convirtió en un croquis arquitectónico también tridimensional de la misma fábrica – el ataque consistirá en dos oleadas sincronizadas.

Todos estaban muy al pendiente de la explicación, la voz fuerte de Moody llegaba hasta la salida sin ninguna dificultad y con su ojo mágico dando vueltas vigilando de un extremo al otro ningún joven auror se atrevía a perder detalle por miedo a una reprimenda estilo Ojoloco.

- El equipo alfa que será liderado por su servidor – el orador hizo una pequeña reverencia y con otro movimiento de su varita aparecieron unos puntos color rojo señalando zonas dentro del croquis – entrará primero y tiene la responsabilidad de asegurar el perímetro – volteó para mostrar gráficamente a lo que se refería.

- Cuando Ojoloco toque a su puerta y le vean la cara esos mortífagos se mearan los pantalones – comentó susurrando un auror a los que tenía cerca de su asiento haciéndolos reír.

- ¡Se lo advertí auror Finningan! – Alastor ni siquiera giró a mirarlo, su varita se movió rápidamente y un chorro de agua le cayó directamente al chico dejándole la cabeza totalmente empapada, estalló una carcajada generalizada por la facha de pollito mojado del auror - ¡Silencio todos! Y usted límpiese que parece que un dragón le orinó encima – fue obedecido inmediatamente no sin que más de uno se preguntara como le hizo para escuchar el comentario.

- Y bien… - volvió a despejarse la garganta – como les iba diciendo, una vez asegurado el perímetro de la fábrica el equipo beta que encabezará Jones – dio una pequeña pausa para señalarlo y este reverenció cortésmente, luego hizo aparecer unos puntos azules en el croquis – se aparecerán justo en estos lugares para sorprender a los mortífagos en un fuego cruzado y de esa manera someterlos.

- Señor, disculpe – una auror de rubios cabellos ondulados tomó la palabra – pensé que el edificio sería sellado con un hechizo antiapariciones para que los mortífagos no pudieran salir o recibir refuerzos.

- Muy buena observación auror Simons, como el hechizo antiapariciones estará activado yo me encargaré estando adentro de lanzar un contrahechizo que solo afecte el área de aparición del equipo beta, si algo sale mal el equipo delta que permanecerá rodeando la fábrica deberá sellar el lugar por completo¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Los aurores negaron con la cabeza en señal de tener todo claro.

- ¡Excelente! Ahora cada equipo aparézcanse en su lugar de reunión y recuerden que…

- ¡Alerta permanente! – gritaron al unísono los presentes como cántico de guerra y paulatinamente en orden se fueron desapareciendo.

Tonks, Kingsley y Sirius se acercaron al más rudo de los aurores, cada uno le dio la mano y un fuerte abrazo para desearle suerte.

- Nosotros estaremos observando desde el puesto de mando – dijo Sirius no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación – no lo arruines viejo loco – bromeó para sacudirse la tensión.

- Los traeré de vuelta Sirius, solo preocúpate de tener suficiente espacio en Azkaban para todos esos mortífagos – Alastor guiñó su único ojo bueno y con un golpe de su bastón desapareció, un poco después lo imitaron sus amigos.

-o-

En una azotea vacía de un edificio a las afueras de Londres tres aurores de alto rango se aparecieron, a poca distancia se encontraba la fabrica objetivo de la misión, desde ese lugar en particular se tenía una visión privilegiada de toda la zona de conflicto. Las nubes estaban prontas a desencadenar la lluvia, uno que otro relámpago se podía distinguir esporádicamente en la lejanía y un viento frío erizaba los cabellos.

- Vaya clima el de esta noche, no tarda en llegar una tormenta – comentó Tonks mirando al cielo.

- Espero que cuando llegue ya estemos en casa desayunando tranquilamente y secos – Kingsley agregó.

Sirius permanecía en silencio apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la azotea, observando las calles vacías debido a las altas horas de la noche y lo apartado de la zona. Sigilosamente sombras de aurores fueron recorriendo esas calles antes desiertas tomando sus posiciones de ataque.

- Moody reportándose y en espera de ordenes señor – se escuchó una voz reproducida por la insignia en el pecho de Sirius que le servía a los aurores como medio de comunicación entre ellos.

Sus acompañantes tomaron lugar a ambos lados expectantes de lo que sucediera esa noche que tanto habían esperado.

- Tiene el mando de la misión a partir de este momento Moody, dejo el canal abierto – ordenó Black tocando con su mano su insignia – proceda a su consideración y… ¡buena suerte aurores, que Merlín los acompañe!

Los tres quedaron atentos para escuchar la comunicación entre los equipos y tratar de ver lo que sucedía.

- Equipo delta confirmen posición – se escuchó gruñir a Alastor.

- El hechizo antiapariciones está activado, equipo delta listo y en espera – se reportó otra voz y alcanzaron a observar que efectivamente ya estaban aurores sitiando la fábrica con varita en mano.

- Aquí beta líder, estamos en posición y ansiosos por acción – Jones informó confiado.

- ¡Sí! Bailemos samba sobre sus traseros – se oyó una voz no identificada.

- ¡Finningan no me haga ir por usted que lo hago bailar una polca! – volvió a gruñir Moody ahora más furioso, los aurores de la azotea menearon sus cabezas por el comentario del voluntarioso y joven auror.

- Equipo alfa tomen posiciones… Thomas, Eckersley, Rathbone, Wilcox y Finningan entren por la puerta de emergencia y si dice otra payasada Finningan le juro que me olvido de los mortífagos y voy a darle una paliza – la voz de Moody era más autoritaria que antes – el resto del equipo me seguirán por la entrada principal.

El silencio reinó unos instantes mientras los aurores se colocaban en las puertas de la fábrica sin hacer ruido ni perder la concentración, haciéndose señas con las manos para coordinarse.

- Equipo alfa listo – anunció Ojoloco – aurores recuerden¡alerta permanente!… ¡Ataquen!

Se escucharon las puertas abrirse de golpe, y los aurores entraron velozmente cubriéndose mutuamente, sus pasos abarcando terreno enemigo eran apenas audibles a través de la insignia de comunicación y el ruido de interferencia se incrementaba.

- ¿No debería haber ya señales de la batalla? – señaló intrigado Kingsley.

- Estas en lo correcto ya han avanzado dentro de las instalaciones y ninguna maldición o seña de lucha se ha escuchado – Tonks dio la razón a su compañero mientras se rascaba la sien preocupada. Las manos de Sirius apretaron con fuerza el borde en el que apoyaba su cuerpo sin emitir palabra alguna.

- Se…ñor po…sición ase…gu…rada – la voz de un auror cortada por la interferencia rompió el silencio en la comunicación.

- Bi…en ir..é a a..brir la puer…ta al equi…po b…eta – se logró reconocer la voz de Ojoloco a pesar del ruido.

- ¿Por qué hay tan mala comunicación ahí dentro? – preguntó cansado de la interferencia Sirius, Tonks y Kingsley solo pudieron encogerse de hombros al no tener una buena respuesta para su jefe.

- Chic…os esto es…ta muy rar…o – la voz femenina de una auror apenas se logró escuchar y los tres intercambiaron miradas preocupados. El ruido empeoró haciendo irreconocibles los diálogos del equipo alfa.

- ¡Dem…oni…os! – A pesar de la gran interferencia la voz gritando de Moody era inconfundible y no podía significar nada bueno.

Entonces sucedió, una gran explosión iluminó el cielo y por un momento dio la impresión de estar en pleno día, la tierra bajo sus pies se estremeció y el aire arrojado los hizo caer sobre el piso de aquella azotea, estaban aturdidos y con una ligera sordera debido al gran ruido, levantaron la vista tan rápido como se recuperaron para observar la enorme columna de humo que se elevaba desde la fábrica.

- ¡Moody, Moody, contesta con un carajo! – Sirius gritaba con su mano sobre la insignia desesperado desde el piso - ¡alguien del equipo alfa repórtese! – nadie respondió.

Tonks y Kingsley que ya estaban de pie ayudaron a incorporarse a Sirius que pareció no notarlo por estar aferrado a la insignia esperando alguna respuesta de sus compañeros aurores.

- ¡Equipos beta y delta reúnanse para sacar al equipo alfa de ahí, voy para allá! – Black gritaba dando ordenes apuradamente, quitó la mano de la insignia y se dirigió a sus acompañantes – Tonks aparécete en San Mungo y consigue a cuanto sanador este disponible aunque tengas que desmayarlos y traerlos a rastras, Kingsley tú y yo vamos al infierno – con una seña los tres se desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

El lugar donde se aparecieron era una auténtica zona de desastre, el edificio entero se estaba consumiendo en llamas exhalando grandes columnas de humo, el ruido de alarmas de automóviles y otros edificios cercanos era enloquecedor. Aurores corrían de un lado al otro gritando mientras luchaban por controlar el fuego para poder ingresar, Kingsley recababa información por medio de su insignia y Sirius parecía que le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza porque ni siquiera parpadeaba mirando a su alrededor.

- No podemos aparecernos en la instalación, los encargados están trabajando para nulificar el hechizo pero como es extenso les tomará un poco de tiempo lograrlo – informó Kingsley con el rostro desencajado.

- Esta bien, entonces lo haremos de la forma divertida – Black estaba decidido y su mano atrapó su varita – ustedes dos vengan con nosotros, entraremos a la fábrica – dijo llamando a unos aurores que estaban cerca de ellos, estos se les unieron dispuestos a ayudar.

El pequeño grupo de rescate puso pies rumbo a la entrada principal del edificio que arrojaba lenguas de fuego peligrosamente y el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

- ¡Protego! – de la varita de Kingsley se formo una burbuja protectora que los cubrió justo antes de atravesar la puerta, el resto comenzó a arrojar chorros de agua para abrirse paso.

Con paso dificultoso los aurores lograban hacerse de un camino entre el averno, el nivel de destrucción los impactaba temiendo no encontrar a tiempo a sus compañeros o tan siquiera encontrarlos. Una figura humana apareció delante de ellos gritando desgarradoramente, fuego envolvía la totalidad de su cuerpo y luchaba desesperadamente por salir, dando un espectáculo escalofriante a los que venían en su auxilio. Sirius ordenó a los más jóvenes ir a su rescate, ellos invocaron otra burbuja protectora y fueron en busca de su compañero en desgracia.

Sirius y Kingsley siguieron avanzando sin miedo y esforzándose con toda su energía querían encontrar a su amigo Alastor que sabían se había dirigido a la zona más apartada antes de la explosión, pedazos de techo caían sobre la burbuja que aguantaba el moreno auror, con chorros de agua su compañero limpiaba el sendero para permitirles pasar.

Unos fuertes gruñidos llamaron su atención y apurando el paso con la esperanza de encontrar al viejo Moody sortearon los últimos obstáculos hasta llegar al lugar de donde surgían esos ruidos. Un cuerpo se arrastraba pesadamente en el piso, aun tenia unas cuantas flamas encima que Sirius inmediatamente apagó, humo se desprendía de todo su ser que apenas era reconocible, una manta fue invocada para cubrirlo y al darle la vuelta se horrorizaron al ver su rostro completamente calcinado, sin cabello, con heridas profundas cauterizadas por acción del fuego, solo un enorme ojo mágico chamuscado les confirmó que ese era Alastor.

- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo rápido de aquí! – gritó Black con desesperación.

- ¡Pero aun no nulifican el hechizo, no podemos aparecernos! – contestó el otro auror también desesperado por la situación.

- ¡Si podemos!, Ojoloco debió abrir un agujero en esta zona, era su trabajo y él nunca falla en su trabajo – Sirius recordó con entusiasmo y Kingsley le dio la aprobación con un gesto. - ¡vamos a intentarlo!

Sirius abrazó al viejo auror herido y su compañero puso una mano sobre su hombro, en un instante los tres desaparecieron del lugar; cuando la burbuja de protección se desvaneció grandes vigas llameantes cayeron del techo al ya no ser sostenidas por el hechizo.

Los tres aparecieron justo frente al edificio, sanadores y aurores trabajaban arduamente atendiendo a los heridos que sacaban de la fábrica, entre ellos se encontraban Tonks y su esposo Remus Lupin quien no salía de su estupor por lo que veía a su alrededor. Quienes al darse cuenta de la aparición de sus amigos corrieron hacia ellos para apoyarlos.

- ¡Remus¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – exclamó Sirius gustoso de ver a su amigo pero con esa terrible sensación por lo sucedido.

- Dora me envió un patronus informándome, así que vine para ayudar en lo que se pueda – contestó el licántropo con su voz serena característica en él y los ojos vidriosos.

Kingsley le dio unas palmadas en su hombro silenciosamente como muestra de agradecimiento y entre todos llevaron el cuerpo de Moody a un lugar más adecuado para su atención médica.

Al retirarle la manta no pudieron evitar sentir como su interior se contraía por la impresión a causa de las heridas de su amigo, uno de sus brazos le había sido arrancado de tajo y una gran abertura en su abdomen dejaba expuestos sus órganos internos haciendo ver las terribles quemaduras como algo sin importancia, las lagrimas brotaron de los bravos aurores mientras sanadores luchaban por mantenerlo con vida, Ojoloco parecía seguir en la batalla aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del dolor.

- ¡Les fallé mis aurores! – gritó Alastor juntando las ultimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, una solitaria lagrima brotó de su ojo bueno y expiró.

El llanto apareció entre los presentes, todos conocían y apreciaban a ese veterano de guerra, les había enseñado y cuidado por años, no podían creer que ya no tendrían sus excentricidades y paranoia con ellos recordándoles a cada momento a estar en… ¡alerta permanente!

Todo salió mal, dramáticamente mal, el olor a carne quemada de los cuerpos cercanos provocó nauseas en Sirius que no podía dejar de llorar por Moody y todos esos jóvenes aurores, al sentir su cuerpo flaquear apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire que buena falta necesitaba.

La gente empezó a gritar asustada señalando el negro cielo, Sirius se enderezó y alzó su rostro para enfocar lo que señalaban desesperadamente, una enorme señal en forma de una calavera de la cual brotaba una serpiente se posaba sobre sus cabezas, la marca tenebrosa de los mortífagos no se veía desde la muerte de los Potter.

- ¡Malditos desgraciados¡Juro que los haré pagar por todas! – Sirius gritaba encolerizado con las lágrimas bañándole la cara mientras levantaba su varita hacia la maligna marca amenazante.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia se sintieron acompañadas de relámpagos estruendosos, la tormenta por fin se desató sobre Londres mostrándose con toda su fuerza. Aurores y sanadores levantaban carpas para atender mejor a los caídos mientras el director de los aurores seguía en medio bajo la intensa lluvia sin bajar su varita gritando por el dolor e impotencia que sentía. Remus se acercó solitario a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, este instintivamente se aferro a él desconsolado.

- Fue solo un accidente de trabajo, solo uno más para los aurores – le susurró a Sirius quien solo permaneció abrazado a su amigo.

La tormenta continuó azotando y eso no pareció importarles a los dos amigos golpeados por sus efectos, por que sabían que otra aun peor también comenzaba y que a pesar de las pérdidas no se rendirían ante ella.

* * *

**N/A:** _Disculpen la demora del capítulo, pero si me llevó más tiempo del que pensé originalmente, además que tengo en este momento los dedos de las manos hechos nudo por tanto teclear, y estoy escribiendo esto con los pies XD solo espero que el trabajo haya valido la pena para ustedes y no esten apuntandome con cuanta legumbre tengan a la mano. Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aqui!!!! y como ya es mucho bla bla hoy no hay nota aclaratoria :D_

**ferick:** _es bueno saber que aun estas entre nosotros, me da gusto tener moticias tuyas, y tengo muy en cuenta lo que me comentas. Gracias!_

**Carri Sirius Potter:** _ya me quitaste las ganas de escribir un CrabblexGoylexGinny jajaja es broma ;) aun mi estado de locura no da para tanto. No se si pueda castigar a Sirius con Umbridge pero me late tu idea veremos que pasa en lo que sigue, Luna Luna Luna! si hace falta en la historia ya la extraño tambien, gracias por estar pendiente:)_

**lunatipola:** _bienvenida a esta locura y gracias por animarte a leerla y dejar tu opinión, estamos en contacto :D_

**monyk:** _hola!... eres maestra? gracias por leerme apesar de tus ocupaciones y dejarme esos comentarios que me hacen meditar sobre la historia, espero que ginny nos muestre mas cosas interesantes en su personalidad y sepamos como esta tan cerca de Draco un abrazo :)_

**CaroliPotter:** _gracias por tu comentario en verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero q este capítulo tambien te haya agradado, saludos :)_

**Sowelu:** _sabes que eres como mi Alastor Moody (no x la apariencia jeje) porque nunca me has fallado como él a sus aurores, cuando escribi a Voldy en el capitulo anterior recorde lo que me habias hecho notar antes gracias espero haberlo mejorado, como verás hoy si me excedí en el tamaño en verdad no pude recortarlo porque algunas cosas perderían sentido a futuro espero q no haya sido muy pesado. Un besote y si quiero q me guardes pastel :D_

**Nayades:** _No fuiste la última jejeje y aunque asi fuera prefiero eso a no tener noticias tuyas... tienes algo para desenredar mis deditos? del examen mejor ni te pregunto se que salió bien, y yo considero que eres una persona muy explicativa sin importar la longitud de tus comentarios y eso siempre es de agradecerse. Un beso :D_

**Mundy:** _me alegra leerte de nuevo, espero que te la estes pasando bien en este sitio, gracias por continuar en la historia, la relación entre Draco y Ginny si tiene un peso en este fic según yo, espero poder plasmarlo correctamente y q sea de su agrado. Saludos :)_

**Ozzygirl:** _espero tener oportunidad de charlar del libro y de las opiniones q tienes sobre la saga, adoro este mundo de HP y deseo hacerle justicia en esta loca historia. Gracias por tu apoyo y ojala tenga noticias tuyas, un abrazo :)_


	8. Contando los daños

_Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y licenciatarios._**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8:** Contando los daños.

El amanecer estaba pronto a llegar, leves destellos de luz sobre el horizonte así lo anunciaba, la tormenta que azotaba a la Gran Bretaña seguía acometiendo furiosa también sobre la costa escocesa, grandes olas golpeaban acantilados de roca volcánica con tallados profundos debidos a la erosión causada por la acción del viento y del mar, sobre uno de estos se erguían las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un bien resguardado castillo medieval que fue bastión de algún poderoso jefe de un clan escocés, o al menos eso parecía a la vista de los curiosos muggles que se difícilmente se aparecían por un paraje tan inhóspito.

El lugar estaba protegido mágicamente para dar la ilusión de ser un montón de piedras olvidadas por el paso de los años, pero en realidad era una fortaleza construida de enormes piedras de difícil acceso que lucía como si fuera erigida ayer con su gran foso, fuertes murallas e imponentes torres, lista para resistir cualquier ataque sobre ella.

En la parte posterior del castillo, la cual terminaba en un alto acantilado de filosas piedras imposibles de escalar en donde la ira del mar y la tormenta se descargaban continuamente, dos figuras se encontraban bajo la lluvia sin importar los relámpagos y la fuerza del viento gélido. La más alta de las dos tenía los brazos extendidos son sus ojos rojos mirando hacia el océano embravecido, gritaba como burlándose de las fuerzas de la naturaleza y cada una de sus insolentes palabras era arrastrada por el aire, su compañero estaba postrado a sus pies en actitud suplicante lleno de miedo por las condiciones climáticas y era por completo ignorado por su amo que parecía más interesado en disfrutar de su soberbia.

- ¡Observa con atención Colagusano¡mira como ni esta tormenta puede derribarme! – gritaba Voldemort con una grosera sonrisa en su empapado rostro.

- Mi… se… señor, deberíamos regresar al castillo la tormenta es muy fuerte – tartamudeó miedoso Colagusano.

Voldemort al escucharlo se inclinó para quedar a su nivel, una de sus manos en forma de garra sujetó con dureza los pómulos de su sirviente obligándolo a levantar la vista directamente hacia la suya.

- Pronto mi cobarde sirviente, yo Lord Voldemort seré tan poderoso que hasta las tormentas tendrán que doblegarse ante mi – sus ojos de sangre brillaron intensamente - ¡seré más grande que el mismísimo Merlín! – y con un manotazo brusco soltó a su lacayo quien solo alcanzó arrastrarse cerca de su señor.

El señor oscuro volvió a su posición inicial y continuó gritando burlándose de cada relámpago en el cielo, de cada ola impactada sobre la piedra mientras la claridad de un nuevo día emergía. Por la fuerza del viento y el ruido de los rayos no se escucharon las apariciones de un grupo de mortífagos encapuchados y enmascarados, quienes al notar la presencia de su jefe hincaron una de sus rodillas en la roca e inclinaron el cuerpo en reverencia, excepto uno que llevaba entre sus manos un arcón dorado de considerable tamaño quien lentamente se acercó a su lord.

- Mi señor, hemos cumplido su encargo como nos ordenó – la voz de aquel mortífago era grave y se asemejaba a un ladrido, Voldemort se giró para tenerlo de frente y al mirar lo que tenía entre las manos su regocijo se hizo evidente.

El mortífago ofreció a su señor el tesoro que tenía en su custodia, este lo tomó ansiosamente, sus dedos parecían acariciar cada uno de los grabados en el arcón dándole una especie de placer a su tacto. Entonces, su mortífago imitó la posición respetuosa de sus compañeros frente a él, esperando alguna nueva indicación.

Comenzó a relatar con su voz espectral Voldemort un antiguo conjuro en una extraña lengua y lentamente el cofre fue suspendido por una fuerza invisible en los aires, continuó recitando y con un sonoro rechinido los seguros que protegían su contenido cedieron, pasó su mano delante de la cerradura y esta se abrió mostrando su interior, luces doradas iluminaron el rostro viperino del mago mientras él emitía una estruendosa carcajada de júbilo para luego de unos momentos con un hechizo cerrara de nuevo el arcón dorado aprisionándolo entre sus alargados dedos.

- ¡Extraordinario trabajo mortífagos! – Exclamó el mago oscuro eufórico – Has cumplido tu labor encomendada Greyback.

Fernir Grayback que estaba justo delante de él dejó caer la capucha sobre sus anchos hombros y retiró la máscara de su cara, tenía el cabello encrespado y con abundantes patillas de color gris plateado, pobladas cejas en el mismo tono ocultaban unos ojos amarillos de aspecto canino que mostraban su ferocidad, sonrió orgulloso mostrando unos dientes desalineados y corroídos.

- Mi Lord, estamos para servirte y llevar nuestra causa a la victoria. – el mortífago exclamó y los demás gruñeron apoyando sus palabras.

- Señor mío¿qué es lo que contiene ese misterioso arcón? – preguntó curioso Colagusano.

- Entre mis manos está el conocimiento y sabiduría de una alquimia muy antigua – Voldemort habló dirigiéndose a todos – que el mundo creyó perdida durante siglos, pero nosotros la hemos encontrado y pronto la utilizaremos a nuestro favor – los mortífagos lanzaron ruidosos vítores entusiasmados.

- Esta noche ha sido memorable para los mortífagos, los estúpidos aurores se han llevado una gran sorpresa y ahora tenemos con nosotros esta poderosa arma que nos hará invencibles – continuó Voldemort señalando el cofre mientras lo acariciaba – y tú, mi licántropo esbirro pronto podrás saciar tu sed de sangre con aquella de nuestros traidores – Grayback humedeció sus labios con su lengua como un animal hambriento complacido por lo dicho por su líder.

- ¡Una nueva era oscura comenzará y nosotros gobernaremos tanto al mundo mágico como el muggle! – el jerarca mortífago gritó a todo pulmón, levantando el cofre en todo lo alto con la gruesa lluvia cayendo y con un par de relámpagos dibujándose a sus espaldas.

-o-

Gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas de ese edificio que había sido acondicionado como un departamento y taller, el lugar era tan acogedor que los efectos de la tormenta desatada durante la madrugada apenas se percibían en su interior, donde el calor que producía la chimenea encendida circulaba por el espacio arropando a sus ocupantes. Harry Potter se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre de la barra de la cocina cansado por un largo día anterior, lleno de exabruptos e intensas emociones, sobre su pecho desprovisto de vestidura alguna Ginny una linda pelirroja dormía igual de cansada que él por razones muy similares apoyando su cabeza estando sentada en un banco muy cerca de la barra.

En un instante de la chimenea emanó algo mas que fuego y calor, una grácil figura femenina emergió de ella gracias a los polvos flú, de rubios cabellos tan largos que le llegaban a la cintura, ojos grandes y soñadores, que vistos de cierto punto de vista parecían algo saltones lo que le daba un aspecto algo, digamos, no muy convencional.

- ¡Hola buenos días! – saludó en voz alta con su voz dulce y un tanto infantil mientras entraba dando saltitos alegremente por la sala llevando una extraña maleta multicolor.

Tan inquietante fue el ruido que rompió la quietud que activó los muy refinados reflejos del chico, que después de estar por unos años siendo perseguido y bajo amenaza de muerte había desarrollado cierto nivel de paranoia. De un salto o mas bien de un sobresalto intentó incorporarse pero al ignorar el peso muerto sobre su pecho trastabilló y cayó cual pesado era al piso mandando de paso a la pelirroja al mismo punto pero del otro lado de la barra.

- ¡Oh Ginny¿No es demasiado temprano para buscar gusarajos en la loseta de la cocina? – preguntó la chica rubia intrigada al ver a su amiga medio dormida y tirada en el suelo – es más fácil hallarlos en las noches de luna nueva y con la carnada correcta.

- ¿No estabas en un safari buscando los snockack de asta arrugada? – cuestionó Ginny mientras se incorporaba con gran extrañeza.

- Se suspendió porque al guía le dio por ir a buscar algo llamado chupareses, chupacabras o algo así pero no me interesó viajar por una criatura producto de la fantasía de algún maniático aburrido sin nada mejor que hacer – la rubia giró los ojos - y por cierto yo me encuentro muy bien¡gracias por preguntar! – la recién llegada le sacó la lengua a Ginny juguetonamente y esta le sonrió.

Mientras la pelirroja ayudaba a su amiga a colocar su singular equipaje sobre la mesita de la sala, un chico con cabello largo y revuelto que tenia sus anteojos un poco ladeados, de un salto y con ambas varitas bien sujetas en sus manos hacía acto de aparición detrás de la barra como buscando una posible amenaza. No es que sus felinos reflejos hayan tardado mucho, pero después de la caída y con lo cansado que estaba se volvió a quedar dormido sobre el piso de la cocina pero el escándalo que hacían las chicas ahora si lo regresó a la realidad, un poco tarde si, pero como bien dicen… más vale tarde que nunca.

- ¡Que lindo abdomen! – exclamó la rubia al fijarse en el recién aparecido Harry quien con el comentario se ruborizó y torpemente trató de cubrirse con una servilleta de cocina claro que sin mayores resultados.

- Él es un amigo de mi hermano Ron, te presento a Harry Potter, Harry ella es mi mejor amiga Luna Lovegood – Ginny hizo alegremente una ceremonia de presentación – ambas compartimos el alojamiento.

Luna le tendió la mano amistosamente al chico para saludarlo y este al corresponder soltó la servilleta dejándolo nuevamente descubierto.

- En verdad ¡que lindo abdomen tienes! – volvió a comentar Luna como si nada poniendo de nueva cuenta el rubor en el rostro del pelinegro.

- ¡Luna! – recriminó rápidamente el comentario la pelirroja.

- ¿Me dirás que no lo habías notado Ginny? – preguntó levantando una ceja mientras miraba a su amiga que ya tenía el rostro a tono con su cabello.

Ginny para salir del momento tan incomodo tomó la playera de Harry y se la arrojó directo a la cara, este inmediatamente se la puso y notó que ya no tenía el agujero hecho por la maldición que recibió.

- Quedó muy bien mi ropa, gracias Ginny – agradeció sonriente el ojiverde.

- Ella es muy buena con la ropa y todo eso, pero también es muy bonita, entre otras cualidades – la rubia hizo el apunte mientras sentada en uno de los grandes cojines de la sala comenzaba a sacar gran cantidad de objetos bastante extraños y curiosos de su equipaje. Harry se limitó a mirar en silencio a Ginny.

- No fue nada, la arreglé después de que te quedaras dormido – respondió el agradecimiento después de lanzarle una mirada de "no seas entrometida" a su amiga quien pareció no darle la menor importancia a dicho gesto, luego se sentó junto a ella para curiosear lo que había traído de su viaje.

Al poco tiempo el joven también se les unió y juntos por un buen rato se dedicaron a mirar y comentar cada uno de los objetos adquiridos por Luna, había toda una colección de rarezas ingredientes exóticos para pociones, algunas ropas rituales de algún lejano lugar, inclusive un sombrero con una especie de enorme ave encima, ella se daba el tiempo de explicar cada una de sus propiedades y la razón para adquirirlos. Prácticamente del fondo de su maleta sacó un pequeño muñeco de peluche en forma de un plimpy puff rosado y se lo regaló a su amiga la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento por su detalle.

- Algo interesante me pasó con esto – Luna sacó de un compartimiento de su maleta una delgada pulsera tejida con hilos dorados, Harry y Ginny se le quedaron mirando interesados – la persona que me lo vendió me dijo que era un buen amuleto contra la soledad, y me ganó un impulso por comprarlo, no se la razón si yo nunca me he sentido sola.

- Pero lo entendí cuando te vi Harry, toma esto es tuyo – la chica de cabello dorado le entregó la pulsera en las manos del pelinegro que aun no caía en la cuenta de lo que ella decía – en realidad no estás tan solo como crees, solo tienes que dejar a los que te quieren estar cerca de ti.

Potter trataba de asimilar lo dicho por Luna que apenas lo acababa de conocer y pareciera que podía mirar en su interior, era una chica excéntrica si, usaba aretes de rábano y un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, pero definitivamente tenía algo que los demás no y a él le agradaba. Miró más de cerca el regalo y se dio cuenta del origen del tono dorado, era un bordado de hilo de oro que decía "Amistad" de manera continua por toda la longitud de la pulsera.

- Tienes razón Luna, la amistad es el mejor amuleto contra la soledad, te lo agradezco mucho – Harry le sonrió de la manera más sincera a la rubia quien también le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el chico se colocaba la pulsera en una de sus muñecas.

- ¿Y ese pequeño estuche que falta por mostrarnos qué es? – Ginny señaló un cofrecillo sobre la mesita de la sala.

- Es un regalo para Draco, no pensarás que me olvidé de él.

- Draco Malfoy supongo – el pelinegro puso una cara seria al pronunciar aquel nombre.

- ¡Sí¿Conoces a mi novio? – exclamó Luna sorprendida.

- En verdad desearía no conocerlo – el rostro y la voz de Harry eran duros, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo bailaba al ritmo de conga por semejante revelación, aunque al mismo tiempo no podía entender como alguien como Luna podría estar de novia con alguien como Draco.

- Entiendo que es bastante antipático pero es solo una fachada, es un chico muy sensible en realidad – comentó Luna tranquilamente.

- ¿No tuviste problemas con la tormenta en Londres? – rápidamente interrogó Ginny al ver que Harry estaba a punto de decir algo en contra del novio de su amiga.

- No solo con la tormenta, la ciudad es un caos al parecer ocurrió un accidente muy grave – por primera vez en la mañana la rubia pareció tomar una apariencia seria – hasta compré "El Profeta" para saber que pasó, aunque prefiero mil veces "El Quisquilloso".

Harry agarró el ejemplar del periódico que Luna puso sobre la mesa, y apuradamente comenzó a leer la primera plana en la que se mostraba una foto en movimiento de Sirius abriéndose paso entre una marea de reporteros empecinada en obtener unas palabras suyas, junto a Tonks y Kingsley a una poca distancia del lugar de la tragedia.

"_Problema explota al departamento de aurores"_

"_Esta madrugada tuvo lugar una redada a una fabrica a las afueras de Londres llevada a cabo por el departamento de aurores en busca de mercancía ilegal y/o miembros de los mortífagos, ocurriendo ahí una de las peores explosiones que se tenga registrado en muchos siglos. Lo peor fue, que algunos aurores entre ellos el destacado Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody veterano instructor fallecieron en dicha operación y muchos más resultaron gravemente heridos, con toda la mercancía destruida y sin ningún delincuente en Azkaban. Este escándalo se suma a la búsqueda infructuosa del famoso mercenario Harry Potter del cual el Ministerio de la Magia se niega a hacer declaración alguna. Los funerales tendrán lugar esta misma tarde."_

El joven volvió a colocar el periódico sobre la mesita con el rostro desencajado por lo que leyó llevándose ambas manos a la cara, las dos chicas se apresuraron en leer el contenido de las noticias al mismo tiempo para saber que había puesto en ese estado a Harry.

- Que gracioso la persona a la que mencionan tiene el nombre igual al tuyo – comentó Luna como si fuera una casualidad muy hilarante, de inmediato la pelirroja le hizo toda clase de señas para que se detuviera haciéndole notar que el chico en la misma habitación era el nombrado en el artículo.

- Tengo que asistir al funeral – dijo Harry sin quitar las manos de su cara.

- ¿Estás loco?, el lugar estará lleno de aurores¡te mandarán a Azkaban! – Le reclamó asustada Ginny - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

- Moody fue un buen amigo de la familia y quien me entrenó en técnicas de combate – sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Ginny – se lo debo y deseo hacerlo.

- Esta bien, y dime¿cómo piensas llegar ahí sin ser visto? – los ojos chocolate no evitaban a los esmeralda.

- La verdad… no tengo ni la más remota idea¡pero estaré ahí tenlo por seguro!

- Pero si es muy simple, como les encanta complicarse la vida – expresó Luna con sus ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa, los demás voltearon a verla atónitos - ¡usaremos disfraces!

- ¡Ah no¡ustedes no usaran disfraces por que no van a ir! – el ojiverde se opuso tajantemente.

-o-

Los acontecimientos ocurridos durante esa madrugada habían provocado reacciones dentro del mismo Ministerio de la Magia, sumado al ya tenso y cargado ambiente de las últimas fechas en el edificio ahora había miedo e incertidumbre, la explosión era una declaratoria de guerra abierta no solo para los aurores sino para todo el orden establecido en el mundo mágico, una auténtica amenaza lanzada por los practicantes de la magia oscura.

Tres aurores visiblemente cansados, entristecidos, con sus ropas desalineadas y sucias, evidenciando los enormes esfuerzos realizados durante largas horas, enfilaban sus pasos hacia la oficina del Ministro de Magia, con cada metro avanzado las miradas de la gente a su alrededor caían sobre sus espaldas cargadas de tristeza, preocupación e incluso desilusión.

- No puedo creer que lográramos pasar entre tanto reportero esperándonos – dijo Tonks para romper el silencio entre ellos.

- Pues a mi una reportera me agarró donde no debiera – comentó serenamente Kingsley atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era una reportera? – preguntó la pelirosa divertida.

- Si¿cómo puedes saberlo? – completó Sirius tan divertido como la chica.

- Mmm la verdad prefiero darlo por un hecho antes de suponer otra cosa – el moreno auror contestó después de una corta meditación para luego sonreír, unas leves risas refrescaron el decaído animo de los aurores.

- Entonces Sirius yo iré a buscar los informes de la misión al departamento – anunció Kingsley justo al llegar a la recepción de la gran oficina.

- Muy bien, nosotros aguantaremos a Fudge, te veremos cuando salgamos en mi oficina - se despidió Black de su compañero mientras entraban a la recepción donde una joven bruja los aguardaba

- Bienvenido director, el señor ministro lo espera en su oficina -.la recepcionista dio la bienvenida mientras abría la puerta del despacho para dejarlos pasar.

Los aurores entraron a la opulenta oficina y al final de esta se encontraba Cornelius Fudge parado frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo con un viejo y pequeño mago girando a su alrededor tomándole diversas medidas para trajearlo, tal espectáculo le causo un malestar en el estómago a Sirius Black que no podía dar crédito a tanta frivolidad de parte de la máxima autoridad en medio de un peligro inminente para la comunidad mágica.

- Tome asiento director Black – ordenó el ministro sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo, Sirius obedeció sentándose en un sillón cercano a un gran escritorio, Tonks permaneció de pie a poca distancia detrás de su jefe.

- El problema de la fábrica ha sido un duro golpe a la credibilidad del Ministerio, sin duda un fracaso del departamento de aurores – dijo el ministro prestándole atención a su toma de medidas.

- Con alguien del ministerio pasándole información confidencial al enemigo no se que tanto sea el fracaso de mi departamento – contestó Sirius sintiendo como su calor corporal aumentaba lentamente por las palabras de su superior.

- ¿Insinúas que alguien de esta honorable institución está corrompido? – Fudge se giró hacia el auror en jefe y con bruscas señas le indicó al pequeño sastre que se retirara – Eso no puede ser¡sería un escándalo en la prensa! – continuó una vez que se quedó solo con los aurores.

- Los mortífagos sabían como y cuando atacaríamos ¡esa información solo pudo salir de aquí! – Black comenzaba a impacientarse ante la cerrazón.

- ¡Patrañas! Lo que debe importarnos ahora es la captura de ese tal Harry Potter, nos daría muchos puntos con la opinión pública – el ministro frotaba sus manos ansiosamente – no hay día en que no salga en "El Profeta", se ha vuelto muy famoso.

- Déjame ver si te entendí Cornelius, nos traicionaron, perdimos a invaluables aurores, muchos jóvenes están gravemente heridos y su vida jamás será la misma y¿me pides que deje todo y vaya tras un solo mercenario por publicidad? – Los puños de Sirius se cerraron de golpe y unas venas en su sien se inflamaron - ¡debes estar demente! – estaba a punto de levantarse impulsado por la furia pero la mano de Tonks sobre su hombro se lo impidió ayudándole a recuperar la compostura.

- ¡Estoy preocupado por el bienestar de nuestro país! Y no pienso empezar una guerra por una misión fallida – el ministro tomó asiento y se acomodó en su escritorio - ¡Elvira tráeme mi té!

- Por si no lo notaste, ya estamos en guerra y nuestra obligación es proteger a las personas no ganar popularidad.

- Escúchate Sirius ya estas más paranoico que el viejo Alastor, no hay semejante guerra – sonrió burlonamente - ¡Elvira el té!, ya no se consiguen asistentes competentes hoy en día.

- Yo cumpliré con mi trabajo y espero que el suyo no se le embarre en la cara señor – Sirius se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

- Que no se le olvide la línea de mando director Black – amenazó Fudge.

- Para su suerte ministro no se me olvida – el auror desestimó las palabras de su jefe – Tonks preciosa tráele el té al señor ministro como le gusta, bien caliente – le guiñó un ojo sin que Cornelius lo notara, ella sonrió y asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, Black hizo una reverencia forzada a Fudge y salió del despacho hastiado.

No hubo avanzado mucho cuando Sirius pudo escuchar a sus espaldas el ruido de una vajilla rompiéndose en el piso y enseguida los gritos iracundos de Cornelius Fudge causando gran revuelo, continuó su camino con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

-o-

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su intensa reunión con el Ministro de la Magia. Sirius Black se encontraba en su propia oficina sentado en su elegante silla forrada de piel de dragón, y lo acompañaban Tonks y Shacklebolt cada uno tomando asiento cómodamente en sillones cerca del escritorio de su jefe, los tres riéndose cual infantes.

- Debieron verle la cara, estaba tan rojo y arrugado que parecía tomate con la fecha de caducidad vencida – explicó Tonks entre risas.

- No, lo mejor fueron los gritos que se aventó cualquiera diría que sufrió un atentado o algo así – acotó Sirius que no paraba de reírse – era como un bebé haciendo berrinches pensé que le estaba dando un ataque.

- Muy bonito, ustedes gastándole bromas al ministro mientras yo trabajando – Kingsley se puso momentáneamente serio contagiando a sus compañeros – me hubieran esperado tan siquiera quería verlo también – y estallaron de nuevo las risas.

- ¿Qué tienes de informes sobre la misión Kingsley? – preguntó Sirius después de reponerse de la risa.

- No había ningún mortífago dentro de la fábrica durante el ataque, pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa – el jefe de los aurores y la joven asintieron – lo que si es sorprendente es la cantidad de ingredientes prohibidos que había ahí, supera en gran medida la que se estimó en el "Perro Muerto".

- Los mortífagos tienen tiempo de preparar una trampa pero no se toman la molestia de salvar su mercancía, suena absurdo considerando que ya tenían una buena suma perdida anteriormente – analizó Sirius mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

- Talvez no tuvieron tanto tiempo, la explosión a pesar de lo aparatosa no fue tan destructiva si tomamos en cuenta que era una trampa mortífaga – dijo Tonks participando de la discusión.

- No lo fue por que ellos no tomaron en cuenta a Moody – al pronunciar ese nombre Kingsley cayó sobre ellos una cruel y pesada realidad – según nuestros expertos la bomba era enorme, lo suficiente para desaparecer del mapa toda la fábrica y al menos dos manzanas enteras a la redonda, esa es la razón de la interferencia dentro de la misma el sistema de detonación.

- ¡Claro! Como conocían muy bien nuestro plan de ataque querían eliminar también a los equipos apostados fuera del edificio – Black se exaltó – son unos desgraciados hubiesen muerto mucha gente inocente, la mayoría muggles.

- ¡Como si eso les importara! – exclamó la auror.

- Alastor encontró la bomba al llegar al centro del edificio, la interferencia le impidió sacar al equipo alfa a tiempo así que optó por lanzarle un hechizo para contenerla, la fuerza de la explosión se llevó su varita con todo y brazo, la perforación se la debió causar al aterrizar sobre algo sólido – relató Kingsley con su habitual voz serena.

- ¡El viejo loco cumplió su promesa! Hizo que sus aurores regresaran a casa – dijo Sirius y junto con sus compañeros experimentó un enorme respeto para su antiguo instructor.

- Hay algo más jefe, llegó este comunicado del Ministerio de la Magia francés – Kignsley le pasó un pergamino a Black sobre el escritorio – lo catalogaron de urgente y confidencial.

- Lo que faltaba, otro caso de magos hooligans en el partido de quiddich entre nuestras selecciones – Sirius abrió el pergamino y mientras lo leía su semblante se ensombreció.

- No son hooligans¿verdad? – preguntó Tonks al ver la reacción de su jefe.

- Ahora desearía que lo fueran, los mortífagos atacaron y robaron algo que los franceses consideran tan valioso como peligroso, Tonks necesito que traigas a tu esposo tiene que ayudarnos con esto ya no podemos darnos el lujo de confiar en nuestro Ministerio hasta dar con el traidor.

Sirius enseñó una fotografía muggle que mostraba la antigua abadía francesa con la marca de los mortífagos dominando el cielo sobre ella, el silencio llenó la oficina por unos momentos hasta que el director les recordó que ya era hora de efectuar los preparativos del funeral.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gracias!! por llegar hasta aqui me dibujan una sonrisa al pensar que aguantaron otro capitulo de esta historia. Espero que el cambio de ambientes dentro del fic no sea tan drástico, pero creo que como la vida misma tiene sus matices en una gran escala de colores, de todas maneras si me pasé haganmelo saber. :D_

**Nota Aclaratoria:** _(si si ya las extrañaba) primo espero que ya estes feliz ya puse una anécdota mia camuflageada pero ahi está ;)_

**monyk:** _me da gusto tu comentario porque me da tela para comentar, primero casi toda mi familia comparte contigo su profesión, yo como Harry en el fic no seguí con los pasos de mis padres (para suerte de muchos alumnos) ahora pasemos a Moody tienes razón en que no lo puse tan paranoico como debiera después de tu rr releí el capitulo y me pareció eso tambien lo unico que puedo decir en mi defenza es que al ver tan largo el cap ya no quise profundizar matizando al personaje y en cuanto a que esta esta rejuvenecido eso si fue plan con maña mia, en la saga Moody es jubilado a la fuerza y practicamente encerrado haciendolo más amargado cosa que para mi hace a una persona envejecer más rapido y en este universo él sigue activo haciendo lo que más le gusta y además rodeado de los más jovenes aurores, eso debe ser todo un elixir de juventud para el personaje. Un abrazote y gracias por hacerme reflexionar :)_

**Alkas:** _Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! mira que si me hacias sonreir más la cara se me hubiese puesto tiesa :) espero mantener la historia lo mejor posible y si notas algo que consideres q pasé por alto tambien es bien recibido. A tu salud tambien :D_

**Carri Sirius Potter:** _Comparto lo que dices de Draco muy guardado en algun lugar tiene su lado bueno, aunque siempre mantenga detalles que lo hacen dificil de tratar como persona, y Moody es un personaje de la saga que me llamó poderosamente la atención y uno de los que siento que la misma no les hizo justicia al menos en mi opinión. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias :)_

**CaroliPotter:** _hola! me da alegria que continues leyendo eso me hace sentir orgulloso y con muchos animos. Gracias por estar ahi :)_

**Nayades:** _Siempre llegas con el comentario que inspira a pesar de tu "demora" y si sigues con tanto examen de plano ya no podré destrabar mis dedos de las manos, pero no importa vale la pena. Creo que Draco aportará algo bueno dentro del fic, al menos eso espero aunque Draco siempre será un Malfoy antes que nada. No creo q seas despistada solo tienes un mundillo en tu cabeza, y no se que tan pequeño sea Uruguay pero la grandeza de un país no se mide en Kms sino por el alma de sus hijos y tengo la fortuna de conocer personas uruguayas que me han hecho pensar que es un país muy grande. Un beso y un abrazo con todo mi cariño XD_

**Ozzygirl:** _mira que si tengo muchas ganas de charlar sobre la saga y desahogarme un poco jejeje y que mejor que con otros fans asi me ayudan a ver cosas que seguramente pasé por alto ojala pronto se pueda. También me encanta HG es mi pareja consentida y creo que juntos hacen un muy buen equipo espero poder plasmarlo en la historia. Gracias por estar al pendiente:D_

**Mundy:** _en verdad la paso muy bien con tus comentarios, estoy muy agradecido por cada una de tus palabras, y aqui seguimos adelante y en contacto ;)_

**Sowelu:** _ya decía yo que no podía quedarme sin gasolina en este capítulo, y saltando en un pie por saber que estas bien ahora y echandole todas las ganas a tus proyectos, las historias de templarios me atraen mucho aunque admito q no he leido mucho del tema al menos no en novela, sino en documental o historico pero son fascinantes y todas las implicaciones que tienen, si tienes alguna novela que te guste sobre eso te agradecería que me la mencionaras para conseguirla. Gracias por empujarme a seguir:D mmm se me antojó un café._


End file.
